The Spirit World
by Navy blossom
Summary: A strange and magical adventure is happening now. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are in a world unknown to Konoha. Even now, they're figuring out a way to escape the world's madness and beauty. A power within, change of emotion, one adventure.
1. The begining and middle

It was summer time in the village. The people roam around, mostly shopping or just hanging out with friends, escaping the intense heat. At the training grounds, three Konoha ninjas sat under the tree for shade, their names were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, waiting for their late sensei. By the time their sensei, Kakashi, came to the training grounds they were all hot and covered with sweat.

"Come on we need train, but..." he looked at them. They look like they were about to faint in the heat. "But since the heat is getting to us let's relax today."

His team jumped up with joy saying hooray. Kakashi just sighed. He can be too grateful sometimes. Then he took out his book. "All right, pack up and meet me back here at noon."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, where are we going? What do we need to pack?" Naruto asked, he took off his orange jacket. "What are we going to do there?"

Kakashi lowered his book. "Ah, Naruto, the place I'm taking you is a surprise." then he put it in his pocket and walked off.

Naruto cocked his head. "Hey, do you think that Kakashi-sensei is joking? Or was he serious?"

Sakura got up and answer back. "I think he was serious. Other wise, he would work us to death." she walked over to Naruto. "I suggest that we start packing, it's already 10." then she wondered. "I hope it's somewhere that's cool but also warm as well."

Sasuke got up also but stayed in the tree. "Although even if he was joking we'll argue about having a day off." then he jumped off and walked over to Naruto as well. "Let's go home and later we'll see what's ahead." then he walked off to his house. Sakura and Naruto remand there for a minute then walked off together.

At the training grounds, 12:10 p.m.

Naruto was running and panting to the meeting. "Why does the alarm clock have to run out?" Naruto saw small speaks of colors blue, red, and black in front where he had to meet. When Naruto got there he was out of breath. "How... did... you... get here?" he breath out the last part.

"I came here early just not to be late." Sakura said to the exhausted Naruto. "But when I got here Sasuke and even Kakashi-sensei came before me."

Naruto looked over to Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke, both were standing very cool by cool I meant wearing short pants and shirts. "Kakashi-sensei how did you get here so early? You're always late."

"I only did this rarely for vacations and holidays that makes me relaxed and cool." he scratched his chin. "Training gives me a little stress so I need to relax once in a while."

Sasuke just stand there silent, but then answered, "Can we get going?"

Kakashi turned back to him. "Ah, yes, of course Sasuke. Come on Sakura, Naruto let's get going."

Sakura and Naruto following at the back with Sasuke and Kakashi in the front. While they held up in the front Sakura and Naruto had a conversation about the surprise trip. "So, Naruto, what do you think the trip will be?"

Sasuke was listening the conversation but was kept silence. "I don't know Sakura, maybe it's a full time paradise to a tropical island." Naruto said.

"I wonder if it's the same beach I went to with my mother, Crescent Beach." she wondered. Then she looked at Kakashi and he was holding his book. "Hey, Naruto why don't grabbed that book from Kakashi-sensei and we can burn it." she whispered. He nodded and sneaked ahead near Kakashi from behind his back. He reached out but his hand was grabbed from getting the book and was tossed to the ground.

"Oh, sorry Naruto. I thought you were a enemy." Kakashi said. He lift Naruto up and he pat the dust away. "Thanks." was all he can say. Naruto returned back to Sakura's side. "I couldn't get it. Kakashi-sensei's book is harder to get than ever." he whispered.

"We'll have to try harder next time. But, with Sasuke." she said. "Why Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke heard his name so he slowed his pace down enough to be right next to Sakura. "What are you planning, Naruto." he said it directly to him. "What it's to you, Sasuke." Naruto growled. "Guys cut it out already! You're acting like little kids with grudges against each other. Hmph." she walked away leaving the 'men' with mouths gaped open.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Sakura shouted. "I knew it would be Crescent Beach!"

Crescent Beach was huge! The sand was thick with little shells in it. The water was refreshing and cool. It also was filled with fish that eat seaweed and giant sea turtles roaming around. Horse rides were taken along the beach as well. People was flying colorful kites in the strong but gentle winds. Sakura couldn't contain herself so she ran to the horses with glee. She petted the horse's nose and it snorted with pleasure.

"Hi, Tami. It's good to see you again." the black stallion tapped it's foot on the sand. "Yeah, it's been almost a year hasn't it?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked over to Sakura and the black beauty, confused. "Sakura you do realize that isn't your horse." Naruto point out. "Yeah, so?" she said, "Even though she and I have been friends since I met her 5 years ago it's like I own her." then she turned away from them and asked the owner. "Excuse me, but how much is 3 hours to ride on a horse?" the horse owner answered. "Let's see, 1 hour is 5.00 so 3 is 15.00 dollars, little girl."

Sakura reached into her pocket and count her money. "Let's see here... 5, 10, 15 dollars. Here ya go!" she handed him the money and saddled up the horse. Sakura went forward with Tami and started galloping thru the shallow water, from the far end she looked beautiful. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Naruto and they were staring at Sakura like she was an angel.

He waved a hand in front of their faces. "Are you okay, Naruto? Are you, Sasuke? Because you're staring at Sakura."

Their heads nodded side to side trying to snap back to normal. Then Sasuke's head stop. "Kakashi-sensei, what happen to us? My head is all fuzzy."

Then Naruto's head stop shaking also. "I think we were in a daze. It must be the summer heat that's getting on to us."

Naruto took off his shirt and his head band, so it wouldn't get wet. Then he approached the water, carefully. He tipped his feet in the water a little then jumped into it and he vanished, but then his head popped out from the water. "Hey! Sasuke! Come on in, the waters great!"

Sasuke took off his shirt, his head band, and walked over to where Naruto is, but not in the water. "Sasuke! Get in the water already! It's Great!" Naruto shouted to him.

Sasuke took a step in the water and it felt cold, but slightly warm. Taking another step, he was splashed with water. Wiping the water from his face, Sasuke saw Naruto laughing at him. Sasuke smirked and then dived into the water while Naruto kept laughing. Underwater, Sasuke swam to Naruto.

Naruto stopped laughing for a while to catch his breath. "Sasuke should have seen that coming! What a baka!"

When Sasuke was close to Naruto's legs he grabbed them. "W-what the heck!" he said before he was pulled under water. Sasuke pulled Naruto down into the water and he came up to the surface.

"That's payback, Naruto." Sasuke said while Naruto gasped for air. For a few minutes, he got his breath again, but he splashed Sasuke again.

"Augh! What the-! Why you, take that!" Sasuke splashed Naruto with a huge wave. Naruto hid underwater to avoid it. After the wave, Naruto came popping up from the water only to find himself splashed in the face again.

Sasuke waited until Naruto admit defeat, but he saw a grin under his wet soaking hair. "Hey, Sasuke..."

Sasuke raised a brow. "What?"

Naruto's head lift up to look at him. "I got an idea. Wanna race?"

Sasuke couldn't resist a challenge so he said. "What kinda race?"

Naruto looked at the huge rock standing out of the water by Sakura who was in the water herself. Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "First one to get to that rock and Sakura gets to kiss her."

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a minute then blushed. Win the race to kiss Sakura? That's a little...

Naruto waited until Sasuke made up his mind. "So, Sasuke, what will it be?"

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and smirked that he would win guaranteed. "I'm in."

"Okay, the rules are the first one to get to Sakura wins the kiss, but..." Naruto stopped. "But what?" Sasuke said. "But... we have to race on the water."

Sasuke thought that they should start where Kakashi-sensei is and race over there to Sakura. Naruto nodded and he yelled over to him to ask. "Kakashi-sensei! Can you mark us for the race and then meet us at the end where Sakura is?"

"Uh... Naruto, I'm right here, behind you." Naruto spun around to see Kakashi right there. Naruto calm his fast beating heart. "Well, can you?"

"Sure, Naruto." Kakashi placed himself between Naruto and Sasuke in the water while they prepare for the race and kiss. "On your mark..."

Naruto and Sasuke got into position. "Get set..." Their body tensed up. "GO!" And off they went. Kakashi went to the other side of the beach where Sakura is in a poof. As soon as he got there Sakura was making a sand castle. "Sakura there's a race going on between Sasuke and Naruto to see who's the winner."

Sakura stopped what she's doing and face Kakashi. "Really? What's the prize if one of them win?"

Kakashi sighed. "A kiss from you."

"What!" she exclaimed. "If Naruto wins I have to kiss him!"

"That's what he said as the prize. Oh look, I think I see them now." Kakashi said.

Two little splashes of water came rushing on and in front of them was Sasuke ahead of Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi waited for Naruto and Sasuke to cross the finishing line.

"Here they come!" Sakura said. Naruto caught up to Sasuke, but he was inches away to finish.

"I can't lose to Sasuke! Or else he gets a kiss from Sakura!" Naruto said. "I need to go faster, but what?"

Naruto thought about it and nothing came to him.

"Ha! He never had to think about what he do before he did it." Sasuke said. "And I'll get a kiss from Sakura in a instant." then it hit him. He wants to win the race, but he doesn't want a kiss from Sakura. So he continued on even though he gets a kiss from Sakura.

'_Come on, Sasuke-kun! You can do it! I don't want to kiss Naruto!_' Sakura thought as Sasuke was so close she can jump into his arms.

With a splash from the running, Sasuke won the race and Naruto came second with a whine in his chest.

"You won, Sasuke. Now you can get your prize from Sakura." Kakashi said to him. Sasuke let Naruto get the prize because he didn't want it. So Naruto waited for the kiss.

Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and some how, Sakura liked to kiss him, so she gave him another kiss on the other cheek. Naruto was blushing hard, like, really red. Sasuke saw Naruto's blush and Sakura's kisses on his cheeks that he wants to punch Naruto on the face as hard as he could. Sasuke suppress the jealously building inside him. When Sakura was done kissing Naruto, he fainted from all the love and affection done to him.

Kakashi put his finger in his mouth and put it on Naruto's forehead. It was hot. The next you know Kakashi picked up Naruto and threw him across the water. "That should cool him off."

Kakashi went back to Sasuke to whisper in his ear. "I know your problem, Sasuke. You can't hide it forever."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi like he's crazy or just plain weird. Sasuke turned to Sakura and she was continuing her sand castle. He went over to her and asked. "Hey, Sakura, can I help you?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Sure."

Sasuke and Sakura enjoyed themselfs, building sand castles, and playing in the water. While they were playing, Naruto was still in the water, awake and was cooling down from the intense heat on his face. '_Now how did I get in the water?_'

Sakura was getting water from the ocean until she saw something crawl out. Something or someone was covered with seaweed and it was in front of her.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Sakura?"

Sasuke got up and headed for the sound of her voice.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Sasuke found Sakura, but she wasn't in danger. She was attacking Naruto, that got covered by seaweed, with the bucket and her fists of terror.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and stopped her. She was confused for a minute, but when Sasuke took off the seaweed, there lay Naruto with bruises.

"Naruto! Naruto speak to me!" Sakura said while shaking Naruto by the shoulders. "Ugh... Sakura-chan stop shaking me..." he said finally. "Naruto!" she hugged him. Sasuke went over and hugged Sakura because jealously took over him again. Naruto fell back and was moaning to get out of the sun.

"Sasuke, can you help me get Naruto out of the sun? He looks bad." she asked. Sasuke nodded and helped Sakura put him under a beach umbrella to cool.

Sakura looked into her bag for sun lotion. When she finally found it, she put some on her hand and start smoothing it out on Naruto. Sasuke helped Sakura put it on Naruto as well. Then Sakura looked at Sasuke and smile.

'_Even as rivals, they look out for each other, and protect me as well._' she thought. Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura smiling at him he blushed a little then returned to him work. '_Always the one with pride inside, to never admit he cared._'

Naruto groaned a little, this surprised Sakura. "Naruto..."

Naruto was still asleep. "Naruto."

Sakura had it. "WAKE UP NARUTO!"

Naruto woke up. "What is it! Is Orochimaru here! Is it the sound ninjas! Where are they! I'll tear them to shreds!"

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. Sakura knocked some sense into his thick head by a good bang on the head. "Ow!"

"That should do it." Sakura said. "Better off leaving him running around for nothing."

"Oh..." Naruto felt dizzy. "I don't feel good..."

Sakura felt his forehead. It was hot again. "Naruto you got sunstroke. Sasuke can you tell Kakashi-sensei that he got's a fever?"

"How about you, Sakura? I'll stay here with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Okay." she went off to find Kakashi.

"Sasuke... why did you want to stay?" Naruto asked, weakly.

"Because we need to talk. It's about Sakura..." he said. Naruto had a questioning look on his face.

Naruto sat up to hear what Sasuke had to talk about. "Okay, Sasuke, I'm all ears."

Sasuke put away the sun lotion in the basket. "I seen Sakura kissing you and it's irritating me."

Naruto just stare at Sasuke. Then he sighed. "I think Sakura wants somebody to understand her, that's what I'm thinking."

"If she wants somebody to love her she can have Lee."

"That's not the point!" Naruto snapped. "I think that all the past years she got hurt is coming back. She still has no one to help her misery go away."

"Then..." Sasuke was perplexed. "...if she has no one to help her what use does she have?"

Naruto was silent. He knew what would happen if Sakura didn't have a use in this village. 1. She would run away as a missing nin and never come back to the village ever again or 2. Sakura would kill herself so the pain will never continue.

"Can you ever see that..." he said. "...that she was still alone even though she acts cheerful."

Sasuke understand now. Sakura never was really happy, she was sad and painfully alone. Taking time to concentration on the training, she manage to defeat Kakashi, Iruka, and even Ino-pig for the fact.

Out from the view, Sakura and Kakashi were coming back from the other side of the beach. Sakura looked at Kakashi's mask. What's under that mask?

'_I wonder what his face looks like? It's a mystery to me?_' she thought, turning back to the water. '_I'm gonna miss this place more than ever. It's the first time I meet Sasuke._'

Sakura smiled at that memory. It was a great experience for her. Come to think of it, Sasuke was a lot nicer to her than ever. I guess he got use to her existence around him.

_Flash back_

"_**My ball! Give it back!**" said a 8-year-old Sakura. "**Wah!**"_

_She was pushed to the sandy ground. Three boys were teasing on her. One had her ball and the other two kept her down._

"_**Let me go, let me go!**" she said, out of frustration. "**Hey, hold still you little pipsqueak!**"_

"_**Wahhhh! Ahhhh!**"_

_The two boys threw Sakura over to the ocean and she landed with a splash._

"_**Ahhhh! Help me!**" Sakura yelled over the water, but then she started sinking because she couldn't swim._

'_**Oh no... I can't breath... oh...'**_

_Sakura lay on the sea floor, she was running out of air. Before she went unconscious, a boy swam toward her and picked her up to the surface._

_Cough, cough, cough Sakura went ahead and spit out the water. The boy carried her out and set her down on the beach. "**Are you all right?**"_

_When Sakura was done, she answered back. "**Yes, but... who are you?**"_

_The boy introduced himself. "**My name is Sasuke, and you?**"_

_Sakura turned her head away from him, shyness gets the best of her. "**M-my name is S-Sakura.**"_

_Then she stood up suddenly, realizing that she forgot something. "**My ball! I need to get my ball back from those boys!"**_

_Sakura ran to the place where the boys took her ball. When she got there, the boys were chatting with each other, but mostly about girls on the beach._

"_**So liked any girls on the beach, Kaiser?**" said his friend, Kokajo. "**I like the one with the red hair right there.**" he pointed a girl making a sand castle with her little sister._

"_**I think she's more focused with her little sister than you.**" said Kaiser._

"_**Will you just-**" his friend, Lei, was interrupted. "**You jerks! Give me back my ball!"**_

"_**Well, well. Look what we have here? It's little pinky.**" Kaiser said._

"_**You have something that I want back!**" Sakura shouted. "**Oh, you mean this!"** Lei held out the beach ball. "**My ball!**"_

"_**If you want it, come and get it.**" Kokajo said._

_Sakura ran over to Kokajo only to get knocked down again. Kaiser and Lei held her arms down while she struggled to get free. "**Let me go!**"_

"_I** don't think so. You're not going anywhere.**" Kokajo said. "**We need to punish you.**"_

_Kokajo stepped on her stomach and she groaned. "**The last time we met you a boy got rid of us with his fire ninjustu.**" Lei growled._

"_**But don't even think he's gonna save you this time.**" Kaiser said._

_Kaiser and Lei pulled out a kunai knife and started piercing her arm. Sakura tried not to scream, but they pressured more until she screamed._

"_**Wahhhh!**"_

_Suddenly, Lei and Kaiser were knock aside to land in the water. Sakura opened her eyes. In front of her, Sasuke was standing there._

"_**Sasuke...**"_

_He turned around. "**Yes?**"_

_Sakura got up, but winced back from the pain in her arms. "**Ugh...**"_

_Sasuke faced Sakura now. "**Are you okay?**"_

"_**Sasuke... behind you!"**_

_Sasuke looked behind him and saw that Kokajo was about to punch him. Then Sasuke activate his Sharingan and dodged the attack. Then Kokajo gasped. "**H-hey you're that guy!**"_

_Sasuke just smirked. "**So, you remembered me.**"_

"_**Yeah, and this time, we've gotten stronger.**" Kokajo said. Then Kaiser and Lei jumped out of the water and threw shurikens at him._

"_**Sasuke!**" Sakura cried._

_Sasuke used his kunai knife to counter the thrown shurikens at him. After the last shuriken was down, Sasuke was tackled. "**Oof...!"**_

_Sasuke was pined down by Lei's dopple gangers. The real Lei was holding a kunai knife in his hand and pointed it near Sasuke's neak. "**Ready to die, boy?**"_

"_**No, actually...**"_

_Then Sasuke disappeared and Lei's dopple ganger went poof. Lei was surprised. "**Where did he-?**"_

_Then Lei was on the ground and kunai knife was near his neck. Sasuke was on top of him. "**...but are you...?**"_

_Kokajo and Kaiser was ready to help Lei, but Sasuke drew the kunai closer to his neck. **"One false move and he dies.**"_

_Lei gulped. "**P-please we'll do anything you say. Just don't kill me.**"_

_Sasuke put the kunai a little farther from his neck but it remain close to kill. "**Anything?**"_

_Another kid came by to see Sakura and her opened wounds and the fight._

"_**Anything, just don't kill Lei.**" Kaiser said. "**We'll leave the girl alone.**"_

_Sasuke put away the kunai knife and deactivate his Sharingan. "**Leave.**"_

_Then he got off Lei and he scrambled off to his friends. All three of them ran from him and he just stare._

"_**Sakura, are your wounds bleeding?**" Sasuke ran over to check her wounds. "**Unh! They hurt!**" Sakura put a hand on her arm but touching it makes it worse._

_Sasuke had concern in his eyes. "**Sakura, touching the wounds just makes it worse!**"_

_Sasuke ripped a part of his shirt and started to wrap it around her wounds. "**This will do after we get back with our parents.**"_

_Sakura smiled. At least someone was there to help her. "**Thank you for helping me...**"_

_Sasuke looked up and smiled, but blushed from her smile in return. "**Y-your welcome.**"_

"_**Hey, Sasuke?**"_

"_**Hmm...**"_

"_**Do you wanna walk with me?**"_

"_**Sure.**"_

_Sakura started standing up, but fell back. Sasuke tried to help her, but she got up again. "**It's okay. Just... a little wobbly, that's all.**"_

_Sakura and Sasuke walked together along the side of the beach. The waves crashed on itself popping bits of water on the two._

_End flash back_

'_That's the day I remember. I can still remember the scars on my arms._' Sakura touched her arms. It's when Kaiser and Lei smeared their kunai on her arms.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. She had pain in her eyes. Kakashi looked guilty. Those scars remind him of his Sharingan eye.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi stopped dazing out and looked at Sakura. "What is it, Sakura?"

"What's under your mask anyway?"

"That, my friend, is for you to find out."

"Aw... hmph."

Soon Sasuke and Naruto were just a blur of yellow and black. "Hey, there's Sasuke-kun and Naruto! Come on, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura was running to them. As soon as she got there, Naruto was breathing harder and Sasuke was breathing harder too._ "_Sasuke-kun, Naruto, what happen to you guys?"

Sakura felt their foreheads. Sunstroke. They have sunstroke. "Kakashi-sensei! We got to get them out of the sun right now!"

Kakashi carried Sasuke while Sakura carried Naruto. '_Don't worry you guys... we'll cool you off in a moment._'

"Kakashi-sensei! Can you transport us back to the village?" Sakura asked. "I'll try." he answered back. Kakashi assumed the position and summon the chakra that was needed.Then they disappeared in a poof.

In Hidden Leaf Village...

Sakura and Kakashi put down Sasuke and Naruto inside the cool stream. To keep them from floating away or drowning, Sakura had to wear her bathing suit in the water.

"Ah... ah... ah.." from the intense heat, the cool water was refreshing. Soon, it was Sasuke and Naruto's turn. Kakashi had to strip them into their bathing suits in order to get in. Sakura hold on to Naruto's body so he can cool in the water. With cautious care, she manage to get Naruto in the water without his face in the water. Next, it was Sasuke's turn. Before he was in the water he manage to come around.

"Uh..." Then his eyes opened completely. He tried to move, but he was weak and drained from sunstroke.

"Sasuke-kun, relax. The cooling water will absorb the sunstroke inside you." Sakura said.

Sasuke relaxed his body. Kakashi let him down, gently, to Sakura. As soon as Sakura touched him, the blood was rushing to his face. The water felt cool, refreshing, and his strength was returning to him.

"Ahh..." Sasuke said. "Uhh... what th-" Naruto was waking up from the sunstroke. "Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Naruto rubbed his head. "What happen to me?"

"Naruto, you got sunstroke and so did Sasuke."

Sasuke scoot closer to Sakura. "How did I get involved with this?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke to only find his face close to her's. "Um... you must not have sun screen on you."

Sasuke back away, grabbed a hand full of water, and splashed it onto his face. "A good reason for me."

Naruto dive into the water and explored the underwater floor. Sakura took a deep breath and dived in as well. Sasuke just hang out on the surface for a while then dived in as well.

Team 7 was in the water, being carried from the current. Sakura had a hard time with the current. She can barely handle it. Soon she was being carried off, holding in her breath.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time, but hold in their breath. They swam toward her, but the current keep her from being rescued.

'_Naruto! Sasuke-kun!_'

Naruto and Sasuke came up to the surface for air. "Sakura!"

Kakashi came over to them. "What happen to Sakura?"

Naruto took another deep breath and went in again while Sasuke climbed out of the water and explained the situation. Kakashi stayed calm. "So, Sakura was carried off by the current."

Sasuke remand calm also, but inside he was panicking. "Where can she be going? We need to find her fast!"

Naruto popped up from the water. "I can't find Sakura-chan!"

He jumped out of the water and shook the water from his body like a dog. "What if she gets killed! What if she's held captive!"

Sasuke knocked the sense back to him by punching his face. "Calm down, dobe! She couldn't have gotten far. We just need to at least sense her chakra to find her."

"Sasuke's right. We just need a trace of her chakra to find her. But what?" Kakashi said.

Naruto rubbed his face from the punch then he got an idea. "Hey, I know who!"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto strangely.

Somewhere in the forest...

Sakura's body was floating along the stream. She was still unconscious from lack of oxygen.

A boy came out his house to chop some wood for his fire place. He saw Sakura's figure floating by in the stream. He put down his ax and went in the water to catch her.

'_Poor girl..._'

The boy carefully lift her up and carried her into his house. He dried Sakura's body and put his younger sister's old clothes on her. When that was done he started making a meal for her and himself.

One hour later...

"Uhh..."

Sakura started waking up. She rubbed her forehead. "Where... I'm I?"

"Oh, your awake! Glad to see you're okay." he turned around with her meal. "You were floating down the stream, unconscious."

He handed the meal to her and she took it. "Thank you."

Sakura begin to eat her food. She took a bite from the meat and it tasted delicious. "Mmm... this is good! What's in it?"

Sakura took in another bite and he answered. "Herbs, spice, and bits of fish."

Sakura almost choked on what's she was eating. "I'm sorry! What did you say!"

"Herbs, spice, and bits of fish?"

"Oh, never mind then."

He smile. "So, who are you?"

Sakura smiled. "My name is Sakura. What's yours?"

"Well, Sakura, my name is Kite."

Sakura can see why he was named Kite. He had semi long green hair all the way to his chin. He has one red upside down triangle on each cheek. A pilot-like-hat was on his head so a part of his bangs covered his sides and forehead. He wore a hunter-like-clothes with gloves and a strange bracelet attached to him.

Sakura looked at the bracelet for mere curiosity. It had strange language written on it. It gave off a glint shine causing Sakura to rub her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kite asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answered back.

Sakura looked at the bracelet again. '_There's something strange about that bracelet..._'

"I need to find out what the language is." Sakura whispered.

Then, feeling uncomfortable in both swim suit and clothes, she went to the bathroom to get out of it. Arriving much comfortable, she walked out the front door for fresh breath and picking medical herbs in the forest.

"Mmm.." she was smelling a blue flower. "I wish Naruto and Sasuke-kun was here."

Realizing that she was lost in a unidentified forest, separated from her teammates, being carried off by the current, and now staying with a bracelet wearing guy named Kite! This was not good.

Remaining calm, she decided to stay and wait for her friends to find her. A bunch herbs were in a small clearing, making a circle of luscious, smooth outline. It looked like a gathering place for monks or spirits to find their nature. Sakura picked up her basket of herbs and went over to the spiritual place.

Getting closer to the clearing, she spotted a red outline inside the circle. She took a closer look at the red outline and it was fresh blood. Following the line there was a bit of space left before it was complete. More strange than ever.

Behind the almost completed circle was a sheet of paper. Sakura looked at the paper that was on the tree and read it. It said:

1. Complete the blood ritual circle

2. Stand in the middle and assume the position

3. Chant the words

"Resurrection my intention. Take my life and live completion. Gory blood. Spirit come. Arise!"

4. Place a small amount of blood in palm and slap it on the ground.

There it ended with a blank. What did it mean? Who was need of revival? This was confusing. Like it said, Sakura bit her finger and completed the bloody circle. Then, she stood in the middle, assumed the position with a blur of hand signs, and chant the words.

"Resurrection my intention. Take my life and live completion. Gory blood. Spirit come. Arise!"

Sakura placed her blood in her palm and slapped it down on the ground. Then the red blood was glowing around her and it was forming into a white ball that engulfed her.

Soon all that was left of her was the basket and the blue flower.

On the other side of the training grounds...

Naruto was ahead of Sasuke and Kakashi, leaping through the trees. "I know he's here somewhere."

"Who are we looking for, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "The only dog we can find in this world." he replied. Sasuke and Kakashi almost tripped and fell on the ground from hearing that.

"A dog!"

"That's what we're looking for!"

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto yelled. "I meant Kiba and Akamaru!"

"Oh..."

Naruto turned his back to the front. "Bakas!"

He was so distracted from tell them that he didn't notice the trunk. Naruto's back made contact with the trunk of the tree and he slid down, groaning from the pain in his back. Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Now who's the baka, eh?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke. "Shut up, Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted up Naruto up. "Thanks." he said. Naruto started leaping up through the trees, but he added a little more chakra for more speed. "Hurry, there's no time to waste."

Sasuke and Kakashi added more speed to there pace. Through the trees, Kakashi spotted a periwinkle figure walking with a white pooch beside it. "Akamaru?"

"What?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, there's Kiba and Akamaru!"

Kakashi turned around and jumped in front of Kiba and Akamaru. "Hello, Kiba..." Akamaru barked. "You too, Akamaru."

Sasuke and Naruto landed behind him. Naruto picked up Akamaru and started cuddling it. "Kiba we need you and Akamaru's help."

Kiba had a puzzled look. "Why?"

Sasuke told Kiba everything there is to need. Kiba scratch his neck. "So, Sakura's gone missing and you want me to track her."

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Sure, sure?"

Naruto had it. "YES! FOR THE LAST STINKEN TIME, YES!"

"Okay, Just chill man!"

"First we need a personal item from her."

Sasuke held out a red ribbon. "Will this do?"

Naruto put down Akamaru and asked. "Where did you get that?"

He looked away, fearing that the blush would give too much of an hint. "Sakura gave it to me."

Naruto had a teasing look on his face with a evil smirk. "You like Sakura, don't you?"

The blush was gone and Sasuke was a bit angry. "No! It's just... Sakura gave it to me because she didn't need it anymore."

Naruto calmed down, but still smirked. "Yeah, right."

"Enough, Naruto. We got what we want." Kakashi retrieved the red ribbon from Sasuke and handed it to Kiba.

Kiba lowered the ribbon in front of Akamaru. "Okay, boy, find Sakura."

Akamaru sniffed the red ribbon. "Arf! Bark bark!"

Akamaru sniffed the ground once or twice then he zoomed off. Kiba ran off too. "Come on! Akamaru's got a scent!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi followed Kiba and Akamaru.

'_Sakura, wherever you are, I'll find you. Just wait for us._'

In a strange place...

Sakura was blinded from the white light. '_What's happening to me?_'

She was traveling somewhere. She can feel it moving below her feet. Sunddenly it came to a complete stop. Sakura fell forward because of that. The light faded and she opened her eyes again.

The place was filled with sunny skies, lushes green grass, and fountains of soda.

Cherry blossom trees and mini ponds were there to comfort monks. The place was vivid with the scent. To Sakura, there was something strange about this place. There was a sign there next to a tree.

Stumbling, Sakura manage to stop in front of it.

It said:

Welcome to the Spirit World!

Sakura just stood there. Did she kick the bucket? Did she bite the big biscuit? Did she buy the pine condo? Is she taking the dirt nap?

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Sakura was running around in circles, panicking. How did she end up dead! Wait, if she was dead, why does she still have flesh and bones? She pinched herself and it hurt. Sakura rubbed her arm while she was reading the rest of the sign. At the bottom it also said:

Quotes and Memories

"Friends never say goodbye."

"Even at death the heart lives on."

What was that suppose to mean? Sakura looked around the place. It might have a beautiful view, but where are the spirits?

Luckily, there was a monk under a plum blossom tree, meditating. Sakura walked over to him. "Excuse me, but where am I?"

The monk didn't look up or even open his eyes at all. "Well, you're in the Spirit World. This is a magical place where people and spirits can meet."

"Well can you tell me where I can find a library?"

The monk opened his eyes now. "It is over there." he pointed to a building that was completely different than the others in Konoha. "There, you will find what you need."

Sakura walked over to the building, but she forgot to thank the monk. "By the way, I wanted to-"

The monk was gone. Only a blob of white was there, hovering over the pond's water until it sank in it. Sakura shivered.

Crazy. She must be going crazy. This world is just a dream. It's a dream. Or is it?

'_Snap out of it, Sakura! This isn't real! All I need to know is to figure out the language to that bracelet and then get out of here!_'

Sakura pushed open the door. A giant library. With a restaurant in it! This is definably weird.

Wandering aimlessly through shelves of mountains of books, Sakura got no luck. I mean who can ever find a book that has a million books waiting to be read!

Getting out of the maze, she went to the check out counter for help. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Yes?"

Sakura jumped. A woman looked over the counter. "How may I help you?"

The woman walked by the counter and appear in front of her. She was a small woman, like, 3 feet tall to be precise.

"Yes, I'm looking for a language book that has to do with a golden bracelet. Do you know where I can find it?"

The woman pointed to a stances with a huge open book that looks like a dictionary. "That book can tell you everything. Just look up Golden Bracelet and if you find it just press the text and you'll get it."

"Thank you!"

"Shhhh! Be quiet! You're in a library!"

"Sorry!"

Sakura walked over to the stance where the book was held. The book wasn't just a book it was also a computer. She typed in the word Language and the books that contain any language came a float to her.

She can be a little more specific. She typed in Golden Bracelet and most of the books disappeared into the shelves except for a blue and gold booklet. On the cover it said The history of the Golden Bracelet

Sakura grab the book from mid air and took a seat on a table.

'_The Golden Bracelet... what mysteries can be inside it?_' she opened the book and began to read it. The language was in different and strange. The book was read by this:

"Power of the bracelet from the glow,

take thy power and let it flow.

Strange magic of Kai Kento,

less beware the evil glow.**"**

It didn't make sense at first because the passage was strange of simple rhymes.

"Strange magic of Kai Kento? What does that mean?" Sakura wondered. What is a Kai Kento and what strange magic did it mean?

Sakura flipped the pages how the Golden Bracelet was found.

In 2061 a golden bracelet was founded in a coal mine. The golden bracelet was in a strange language that no one understood, it held secrets within it. I, Hojo Takemina, discovered it secrets. Taking the bracelet with me I found out it was dangerous. Putting it on the wrist can release a power called "Data Drain." This so called "Data Drain" can suck the data of anything it hits.

This bracelet was a magical kind. This can also teleport people into a place where strong monsters roam the planet. The place was called Midnight Castle. I've been almost killed by a strange circle that transform into a monster itself. There are other place I have not been.

Realizing that the bracelet can lead into the wrong hands, I buried it in a cave that people called it Kei Kyoto which was related with Kai Kento. It was left there for a 1,000 years until a small child claimed it.

Sakura closed the book. The bracelet was left in Kei Kyoto for a 1,000 years. But how did it have no rust on it's shell?

She put it away in mid air again and it put itself away. "Now I know what the bracelet work and what it said, but I need a way to get out of Spirit World."

Sakura typed in A way to get out of Spirit World. Another book came out and it's color was white and black. Yin and Yang that is. She took the book and started reading it. This place was most magical itself, what did it held, and why was it not discovered in Konoha?

In the unidentified forest...

Kiba and Akamaru stopped at a river near Kite's house. "Sakura's scent stops here."

Sasuke looked in the water. Could she have died? He shook his head. Don't even think about that! "Kiba are you sure that Sakura's scent stops here?"

"Positive."

Naruto and Kakashi landed behind Kiba. "Where could she have gone?"

Sasuke searched around the forest while Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, and Akamaru knocked the door.

The door opened all the way and Kite was there to answer. "Hello, are you looking for somewhere to stay?"

"No, do you happen to see a girl with pink hair floating by in this region?" asked Naruto.

"Why yes, I have seen her. I took her in because she was lost in this forest."

"Where is she now?" Kiba asked. "She went in the forest to gather herbs. I suspect that she will get back for lunch." Kite pointed to the clearing. "Thank you." Kakashi said.

They left for the forest where Sasuke had gone to.

With Sasuke...

Sasuke was in the dense forest looking for Sakura. '_This place is small. How can Sakura get lost in here?_'

Sasuke spotted a small clearing. The clearing was scorched like a fireball or a battle was there. He walked over to it and picked up a sample of the ashes. "It's still warm."

Judging by the ashes, it was here this afternoon. Sasuke spotted a little red smear beneath the ashes. He swept the ashes apart and it was a red line. Curious than ever, he blew the dust away and it reveled a red circle. There, in the middle, where he stand, was droplets of blood.

'_Don't tell me..._'

From the looks of it, Sakura was dead. Death. Death was a cruel faith. But this, this was even more cruel.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke's fists made contact with the ground. "Sakura, why?"

He didn't understand. This didn't make sense. Finally, he looked up. A basket and a blue shattered flower was slightly scorched. Inside the basket, there was medical herbs. Also inside, was a piece of paper. Sasuke picked up the paper and read it. '_Take my life and live completion? Did she use a spell to revive a spirit?_'

Sasuke looked around. No blob of white here. There should be a person in this dense forest, but there wasn't. Reading the paper again, he did the bloody ritual. He did the chant, bit his thumb, and slapped it on the ground. The same thing happened to Sasuke, a ball of white appeared, engulfed him, and transport him. The red ribbon he was holding was on the ground, a little burnt and on top of the blue flower.

Sasuke was a little blinded by the light. Something was taking him somewhere, somewhere he least expected. By the time he realized that it stopped, he manage to stay standing. The white ball disappeared and he landed on the ground nicely. But it felt smooth and slippery like a ice rink. '_Where... am I?_'

A monk passed by him and answered. "You're in the Spirit World young man."

Sasuke froze. How did he end up dead? And did that monk just read his mind like a book? This can't be! He won't get revenge on Itachi because he's dead! But why isn't he a blob of white?

That same monk was by him again. "So many questions can be answered by her over there." he lifted his bony finger up to a young girl.

Sasuke looked at the direction of where he's pointing to. That woman looks a lot like Sakura. Then he slapped his forehead. That is Sakura playing with the younger children! He thanked the monk and ran towards her.

"Aha ha ha ha!" said a young girl. She was being tickled by Sakura. "Heh heh hehe..."

"Had enough, Keiko?" she asked. "Yes." Keiko said.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?"

Sakura looked behind her and it was Sasuke. She gasped. How did he get here? How? And why? Sakura started running carrying Keiko on her back. She didn't want to go back now!

Sasuke was confused. Sakura stood there with a girl and then she started running off with her? What's that all about? '_Something isn't right here. I can feel it._'

"Sakura wait!"

It's no use. She's gone. He stopped running also. Why is she running away from him? Did he do something wrong? Whatever this place is, it's not from anywhere he have been.

With Naruto...

Being separated from his friend from a blow by a figure hidden in the shadows, Naruto had no choice but to fight back as well. Naruto set up the kunai trap that Sasuke did before (Episode 5), and waited for his opponent to come. The person came and already started making contact with him. Naruto punched and kicked until he swayed a little.

The figure hold up it's arm and aimed at Naruto. "Data Drain!" the bracelet glowed and shot a yellow stream of light. Naruto dodged it and aimed for it again. It also dodged and landed backwards, awkwardly. It looks like it's not a very good ninja or not one at all. Naruto and the hidden figure look at each other. "Who are you?"

It said nothing. It just stayed there, watching Naruto's every move. "All right, have it your way!" Naruto threw a kunai knife at the tight rope to active his trap. Kunai and shurikens were aimed at that spot where it was. All it needs to do is dodge it and-

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused. It held up it's arm again. "Data Drain!" that yellow stream of light touched the weapons and was reduced to sticks and rocks. Naruto took action. He got behind it after it was done draining his attacks. Naruto put it in a headlock. "Okay, who are you and why are you attacking my friends and where did Sakura and Sasuke went!"

The figure didn't answered. Naruto tighten his grip more. "I'll ask you one more time, who are you!"

Still it didn't answered. He looked at the figure more closely. Then he let go of it. He was fighting a already dead corpse. '_The Shikon no justu!_ _I was fighting a dead person!_'

Naruto let go of the corpse and it fell on the ground with a thud. "Darn it! That means that he got away! I just hope Kiba can handle him..."

Naruto jumped through the trees looking around for Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! Where are you guys!"

Kiba and Akamaru...

Kiba and Akamaru was surrounded. Five doppel gangers were ready to claw and slash him with kunai knifes. "Akamaru, let's do it!"

Akamaru responded by hopping on Kiba's back. "Woof! Woof!" (Ninja art of human mimicry!)

"Jujin bushin no justu!" Kiba cried out. Akamaru turned into a replicate of Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru went for the doppel gangers. "Shikyaku no justu!" (Down on all fours technique!) Kiba and Akamaru defeated most of the doppel gangers, but one was left standing.

Kiba and Akamaru did their finally attack. "Take this! Man-Beast ultimate Taijustu!" They turned into twirling hurricanes. "Gatsuuga! Fang over fang!" the doppel ganger disappeared and Akamaru turned back to his original self. "Woof, woof!"

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked. "Arf, woof, woof!" he said. "What do you mean? Is it possible that he-" that was all Kiba had to say before he collapsed suddenly. Akamaru stayed at Kiba's side, whining and barking for his master to get up.

Kakashi...

Well there's nothing to tell about him because he was just laying in a tree, reading his Come-Come-Paradise booklet. That's all I can say.

Kite...

Kite ran back to his house from out of the forest. "I need to avoid that kid and that mutt."

Kite changed his clothes and gathered up his medical kit. "From all that research I gathered, it should be a chinch. But from that Naruto kid... He has more power than I do."

'_I'll have to trap him, but he needs to get rid of all his weapons before he gets trapped._'

Kite smirked. The dog boy, almost a simple toy to play with. Powerful, yet stupid. He can have a little more fun with him, but first that fox boy.

In the Spirit World...

Sasuke was researching a justu to get out of this world. Before he got here in the library he wanted to learn more Fire Justus in the ancient books of Kanton.

He stopped a while to clear his head for a second. '_Sakura's acting strange. And this place is even more strange. What have could have caused Sakura to act this way?_'

Turning to the other end of the page of the history book there he saw a history about her ancestor, Sakura Kenko. But they look alike! Sasuke didn't know which one is Sakura. The ancestor or herself. There was three paragraphs about her. It said...

"It was 1,000 years ago that the great nation was at war. The Sound and the Sand were taking over the nation far and wide. A goddess named, Sakura appeared in the Fire nation with powers unimaginable to the eye. She was an orphan when she was a child. The people don't take children with strange things in mind. At age of 16, she hone her powers.

"The Sound and the Sand was planning to attack the Fire nation with a thousand men. Sakura stood alone to protect her people from this blood thirsty kill. She used her powers to attack the army of thousands. The power was a mere punch on the ground causing a giant earthquake to split the world apart. But a soldier with an arrow in his bow launched at Sakura and she was killed instantly. She was buried at age 17.

"There was a legend that the name by "Sakura" can posses one of the powers to make the world a better place. The powers only activate when the person has a strong will or emotion to unleash it."

Sasuke closed the book. Sakura? With that kind of power? No way. Does she know that a power is inside her? Sasuke put away the book and ran out of the library. '_I need to take Sakura out of this place before we both could end up stuck here forever!_'

Sakura was stopping at the pool. Carrying a young girl on your back while running 2 ½ hours. She put down Keiko and she changed into her swimsuit. Sakura may have like this place more than ever, but it's still weird. "How come you're in a swimsuit, Keiko?"

"Because I want to go swimming. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, but I need a swimsuit first."

"No problem."

Keiko waved her finger at Sakura and a circle was made around her feet. "Ta da!"

The circle was lifted up and a swimsuit was on her. "Wow..."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

Both Sakura and Keiko went in the entrance and jumped into the pool. The water was nice and cool. Other people and even the monks we're hanging out in the pool and the hot tub.

"Whee! This is fun, Sakura!" Keiko was being pulled by her on a water board. "Wheeeeeeeee!"

Then somebody splashed Sakura and she splutter it out. "Hey! Who's the wise guy!"

All the monks that were in the hot tub pointed themselfs. Sakura sighed. "I meant who splashed me!"

Then they pointed to a guy with long purple hair with purple eyes, drying off. Sakura got out of the water and went over to him. "Hey, are you the one that splashed me?"

He turned around and Sakura blushed. "Yes, and I'm sorry."

Sakura turned her head, still the blush went on. "N-no it's okay. I needed a little cooling after that."

He smiled. "Say, wants your name?"

"Sakura."

"What a pretty name."

"T-thank you."

"Say, what if I take you to dinner as an apology. What do you say?" he took her hand in his. "W-well I don't know..." she stuttered.

"By the way, my name is Akuma Kokoro."

"Can I take Keiko home first, then I'll go with you."

"Sure."

Taking Keiko by the hand, she walked her home. Keiko changed back into her clothes again and she changed Sakura's also except more like a flirt type of girl. "Keiko, did you wanted me to have a great time with Akuma?"

She giggled. "Of course! That's why I made you look good! Also you're the best big sister I ever had!"

"Oh, Keiko!" Sakura hugged her. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Now hurry! You don't want to be late for your **_date_**."

"It's not a date!"

Sakura hurried over to where the monks were. No body there. Good. She sat herself by the pond and under the tree, feeding the medium sized fishes. She threw bread crumbs in the water, waiting for him to come.

"I think I came too early. Yawn! I guess I'll take a nap until he arrives."

Sakura threw in the rest of the crumbs and leaned back to sleep. "Zzz... Zzz..."

Akuma was walking out of his house. He was wearing a Navy blue shirt with black short pants. He was taking his time until a boy his age bumped into him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hn..." he said. He got up and went ahead. Akuma dust the dirt off. "What a strange kid."

Sasuke saw that purpled haired kid. He's a little to handsome for Ino so he's going for... Sasuke gritted his teeth. For Sakura. When he got out of eyeshot he transformed in Akuma. He saw Sakura sleeping against the tree. No power exposed, yet.

Sasuke was planning to carry Sakura out of here, but he decided against it. The shade was relaxing. Sasuke went back to himself again and looked at her. That silky pink hair that's soft to touch. Those bright, lushly green eyes. And last, that cheery smile she gives to him with those plump lips.

Sasuke shook his head. '_Get that out of your mind, Sasuke! This is no time to get a loving feeling!_'

He looked at Sakura again and closed his eyes. '_There is no way that I can fall in love with Sakura. This can be her ancestor!_'

He opened his eyes. "Or it's really her..."

He leaned into her. '_One way to find out._'

Their noses touch, but Sasuke opened his eyes for a second. "Sakura..."

Her eyes twitched a bit then they opened barely. "Sasuke-kun...?"

She had no time to react. Sasuke just put his lips on hers, slightly for a second, then stopped. "You are defiantly Sakura."

Sakura had a confused face with a pink blush on her cheeks. "Defiantly me? Is there another Sakura?"

"Well I don't know. You have an ancestor name, Sakura and I couldn't tell who's who so I had to find out." he turned his back at her because of the blush.

Sakura crawled over to where Sasuke is and whispered in his ear. "So you had to kiss me to find out if I'm her descendent or Sakura, herself."

Sasuke turned his head more so she can't see his blush redden even more. "W-what choice do I have? I need to know."

Sakura snuggled onto Sasuke, making him more uncomfortable with this feeling. "Purr..."

"W-what are you doing?"

"Giving you a little attention."

Sasuke looked at Sakura now. She kissed his cheek when he turned his head. He tried to ignore the feeling swilling inside of him. That feeling went away when Akuma stepped into the area. "Hmm...!"

"Oh, hi Akuma, I didn't see you there."

"Well... It looks like you two are a little busy so I'll leave."

He walked away with the mist covering his tracks. "Akuma!"

Sakura got up as well, but was left standing there. "Akuma..." She left Sasuke with the mist dragging along her tracks.

"Sakura...?"

Another figure came by in the mist. It had Sakura's figure. Sasuke stood up. "Sakura?"

"Yes, my name is Sakura, but not the one you know." Her whole frame showed. She looked exactly like Sakura, but the dress was a light blue kimono and her eyes...

Her eyes were red. Like the Sharingan. "My name is Sakura Kenko. I see you're surprised, don't be, I won't hurt you."

"Who said that you'll hurt me?"

"I did."

"Well you're not."

Sakura sighed. "You kind of remind me of my husband, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha, huh? That's my name." he said.

"Y-you're his descendant!" She was shocked for the moment then calm down. "Come here, child."

"No way!"

"I said come here!"

She lifted her index finger and motion it her way. Soon, Sasuke was being pulled by a forceful tug on his shirt. "What the-!"

The next thing happened, he was right in front of her eye to eye. Sakura looked into his eyes. "You have the same beauty and eyes as him."

"So?"

Her eyes glowed at him. "Stay away from Sakura! She needs someone better than you. Or I'll kill you!"

He activated his Sharingans. "That is no threat I'm afraid of!"

She let him go. "You even have his stubborn personality to clash with. Interesting."

"Okay, why do you keep talking about him? What happen to him?" he said.

"Come. I'll show you." She used her powers on him. She placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead and all the memories flushed into his head.

_1,000 years ago... (Sakura: age 7. Sasuke: age 7.)_

_Sakura was walking through the over crowded streets in her torn clothes. She had tears in her eyes. Even if she was a goddess she's now a mortal girl. An orphan to be precis. Only soft muffles had come through her mouth. She wiped the water falling from her eyes. It's been one week since she's been here. Sooner or later she'll die. She only sat on a bridge's railing covered by winter's snow. She was shivering. "**Brr...**"_

_The cold was numbing her. Soon, she fell asleep from the numbing cold. A kid with his parent walked on the bridge until he saw Sakura. He let go of his mother's hand and shook picked her up. "**Wake up. You can't fall asleep in the snow. Wake up!**" _

_Sakura didn't wake up. She's out cold. "**Mom! This girl is not waking up! Hurry! Let's take her home with us!**_"

"_**Alright, sweetie. Let's get her out of the cold.**"_ _She wrapped her jacket around Sakura_

_In the Uchiha mansion..._

"_**Mommy, can I put her here?**"_

"_**Sure, but be careful not to burn her.**"_

"_**Okay, mommy!**"_

_Sasuke put Sakura down near the fire with him. He wants to warm up also. He also put a blanket on her for extra warmth. Sakura's eyes lifted slowly. "**Ugh...**"_

"_**Finally! You're awake!**"_

_Sakura stood up with her hand on her head. "**Ugh... Where... Where am I?**"_

"_**In my house. Are you feeling better?**"_

_Sakura jerked to her right. "**Who... who are you?**"_

"_**Sasuke Uchiha. And you?**"_

"_**Sakura Kenko.**"_

"_**Sakura, how did you end up in the snow?**"_

"_**I... I'm an orphan.**"_

_Sasuke reached out to her. She closed her eyes, tightly for the impact, but he only picked up the blanket that fell from her shoulders and put it back on.__She opened her eyes again. "**Tell me, Sasuke, how come you saved me?**"_

_His mother handed them a cup of cocoa and they took it. Sasuke took a sip before he talked. "**Well, my mother is soft hearted for poor people and I guess I got it from her.**"_

_She smiled. Then she took a sip of her cocoa. It warmed her heart. "**Thank you...**"_

_Sakura folded the blanket and finished the rest of her drink. "**Thank you, Sasuke, but I have to leave.**"_

"_**What!**"_

"_**Good bye.**"_

_Sakura was about to run out the door. "**And just where do you think you're going?**"_

_She turned around only to find Sasuke's mom blocking the door. "**Going outside to leave.**"_

_She waggled her finger. "**Oh no you don't! You're going to stay with us until we find you a new home!**"_

"_**But...!**"_

"_**I don't want a poor child wandering around the streets to die.**"_

"_**Thank you.**"_

_Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura and his mother. "**Sasuke, I want you to take Sakura upstairs to her room...**"_

"_**Come on, Sakura.**"_

"_**Okay!**"_

"_**And, Sasuke...**"_

"_**Take care of her.**"_

_Sasuke smiled. He took Sakura's hand and lead her into her new room._

_Suddenly, his brother, Itachi, came downstairs. Sakura kept her eyes on Itachi while he was whispering something in Sasuke's ear._

"_**No she's not!**"_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke. "**I'm not what?**"_

_Sasuke calmed down and just kept silent. They climbed the stairs and went past a room. Itachi's that is. They went in Sasuke's room. His room had two rooms. One is his and the other is Sakura's new room._

_Sakura went inside her new room. "**Wow...**"_

_Sasuke stood by the doorway. "**Like it? She always wanted a daughter of her own.**"_

_Sakura hugged Sasuke. "**Thank you, Sasuke! Thank you!**"_

_He returned the embrace. "**You're welcome.**"_

_Sasuke left and shut the door. Sakura jumped on the bed and fell asleep. '**I found my place, grandfather. I found it at last.**'_

_5 years later..._

"_**Ha!**"_

_Sakura's punch knocked down the tree down. The 12 year old Sakura was training in the woods. Sasuke was kept home so he helped his mother._

"_**Now that I'm done with the trees, time for healing.**" she took a break so to heal the splinters in her wounds. She looked at the sun and it was going down. "**Better get home.**"_

_Sasuke and his mother haven't found a place she can call her own, so they let her stay for today then tomorrow she would have to leave in the afternoon._

"_**I'm home! Gasp!**"_

_Sakura dropped her bag. "**W-w-what happen here!**"_

_Sasuke was looking over his parents. He just sat there, staring at their dead bodies. "**Mother, father...**"_

"_**Sasuke... what happened...?**"_

"_**Go away!**"_

_Sakura touched his shoulder and he took a kunai out. "**Stay away from me!**"_

_She got up and ran away as far as she could. Blinded by the tears in her eyes, she found a place to call her own._

_4 years later on..._

_Sixteen. She's now 16 years old. Sasuke should have calm down by now. _

"_**What a day!**"_

_She was tired from training in the morning to night. She made onigiri and ate it. _

_She went to bed at the stroke of 8. By the time it was 12 in the morning. She had to have a glass of water. She poured a glass and watched a little t.v._

_Then her door smashed open and Sasuke was standing out in the rain, covered in blood. Sakura was still in her night gown even though he was covered in blood he blushed. "**Sakura...**"_

"_**Sasuke...!**"_

Oi! This is only half of the story! The last half is at end! Thanks for reading! Navy blossom


	2. The middle and end

End flash back

"After I took care of him, his house was burned down by his brother. So I let him stay with me, and as we live together we fell in love and got married." Sakura said as she took off her hand on Sasuke's forehead. "I was happy before I got killed."

Sasuke head swung back and forth. "Ugh..."

Sakura sighed. "Perhaps, you are even more stubborn than he is today. Pathetic."

Sasuke fell back to the ground, dizzy from the memories that flood his head. Sakura used her powers to put him in a more comfortable position. "Hmph... handsome like that day." She gave him a kiss on the lips then disappeared. _"_Maybe I was wrong about you, Sasuke Uchiha... take care of Sakura..."She passed away.

Naruto and gang...

"Kiba! Kiba!"

Kiba turned around. "What is it, Naruto?"

He landed on the ground and thrashed his hands wildly. "I can't find Sakura and Sasuke anywhere! D-did you find them!"

He shook his head. "No, but I fought a strange guy and his doppel gangers," then he scratch Akamaru's head. "But I do remember seeing a gold bracelet on his wrist."

Naruto put his hand on his chin. "Yeah, I do remember seeing a golden bracelet on his wrist. It even glowed at the command data drain."

"Strange. Maybe we should stay together to look for Sasuke and Sakura. That way if we run into that guy again he would be at a disadvantage."

"Good idea."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto and Kiba jumped through the trees again, looking for the mysterious ninja. Kiba found a clearing, but chose to ignore it. Nothing would have happen if they we're there. Kiba and Naruto landed at Kite's house again. He knocked the door and Kite was there with a bandage on his cheek. Naruto found it suspicious. That's the same place where it was cut. Naruto shrugged. Must have been a cut from the ax. Kiba also gave a suspicious look while Naruto chat and ask questions with Kite. '_That scent. He has the same scent as...!_'

"Naruto, get back! I think this guy is the ninja we encountered!" Kiba jumped back and Akamaru growled. Naruto stared at Kite and he was preparing to attack. Naruto jumped out of the way before he launched it. "Data Drain!"

"Kiba! Get out of the way!" Naruto hopped away from the streaming light. Kiba jumped up and threw kunai knifes at Kite. He did a back flip, but a kunai stabbed him on the leg. "Argh!" he stopped and pulled out the kunai and threw it at Naruto.

Kiba landed on the ground. "Naruto! Watch out!"

Naruto reached into his holster and grabbed a shuriken and kunai out. He threw the shuriken first then the kunai. The shuriken canceled the attack and the kunai went for Kite. "Eat this!"

"I will!" he smirked, he pointed his arm up. "Data Drain!"

The kunai knife was in the light and it became a plain stick. Kite was still bleeding because of the kunai. The data he collected was enough to heal his wound. "Samakumai!"

He placed his palm on his wound and a golden saliva like liquid was covering the wound. Kite got up and charged at Kiba. Naruto landed on the ground and gathered his chakra. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Twenty clones of Naruto appeared and grabbed a kunai out of their holsters. "Ready or not!" they jumped in the air and pierced Kite in every direction. "You ready to die?" Kite asked. "Data Drain!"

The clones disappeared, but Naruto manage to get away. Kite summoned his chakra and- "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"- there was 20 Kite's ready for action. Naruto gulped and Kiba growled. Naruto had fallen into a trap and Kiba was just a toy to him to play with.

"Akamaru! Let's go!" Akamaru climbed on Kiba's back. "Jujin Bushin no Jutsu!" Akamaru transformed and jumped off. "Grr!"

Kite winced. "Ugh! That mutt has a scary face on and I don't like it!"

Kiba growled. "Mutt you say? You'll regret that! Akamaru!"

Kiba and Akamaru spin themselfs into torpedo hurricanes, going straight toward Kite. Kite stand up quickly and did a back flip to avoid the attack. He landed on a tree branch, smirking at him. "I am no fool by this technique, mutt. I gathered information on this attack to learn how to avoid it."

Naruto, who was watching the fight, decided to take action. Naruto pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Kite. "Don't think you'll dodge this one!"

Kite jumped to the ground. "You think that, but you're are wrong!"

"Oh? You think so?"

"Huh?"

Kite looked back and saw Naruto ready to kick him on the head. He put up his arm and he kicked it hard that made him fall sideways. "Ow...!"

Naruto looked him straight in the face. "Ready to give up?"

"Never...!"

Naruto grabbed his collar. "Okay, since you don't want to give up, answer this question."

"What question?"

"Where is Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Not telling you, baka!"

Naruto put him on the ground and put a kunai at his neck. "Tell me where they are!"

Kite gulped. "In the Spirit World."

"The what?"

"Spirit World."

Naruto dropped his kunai and it landed on the ground next to Kite's neck. There was no way that both Sasuke and Sakura could have died! Naruto looked over to Kiba and Akamaru. They could have... if only they could have...

Naruto turned his direction to Kite again. "Okay, where is this so called 'Spirit World' you say?"

"At the little clearing in the forest. There, you will find what you need." Kite rolled to the other side and jumped off. Naruto was about to follow the data drainer, but Kiba stopped him. "Let him go, Naruto. We got all what we needed."

"I know, but..."

Kiba raised a brow. "But what?"

Naruto put his head down. "Sasuke and Sakura..."

"Yeah, what about them?" Akamaru jumped into Kiba's coat.

"They're dead..." Naruto finally said it.

In the Spirit World...

Sakura was taking care of Sasuke while he slept. His headband was taken off and left it on the lamp table next to his bed. She was watching over him for 2 days straight. If you love a person like him, you would stay up and watch him all night till morning. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. '_Sasuke, please wake up._'

Sasuke eyes twitched a bit. Sakura put her hand on his forehead. Back to normal, but why isn't he waking up? Sakura smiled. He was tired.

She looked outside the window, never leaving Sasuke's side. Dark. It was dark outside. It's like home except for the floating white blobs and wise monks at places where things are never there.

Sakura turned her direction back to Sasuke again. '_What happen to him?_'

"Sasuke..." she said in his ear. "... please wake up..."

She tucked in a strand of hair that fell on his face. She yawned and looked at the clock. 1:00 p.m.

She lay her head on the bed and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams, Sasuke..." she muttered.

In Sasuke's dream...

Sasuke was walking in a thick fog. It was useless to use the Sharingan in the fog's bog.

"_Sasuke..._"

A voice was calling him somewhere. He kept walking, finding the voice calling him.

"_Sasuke..._"

There it was again, only a lot closer. How dense was this fog anyway? He stopped. If he went further into the fog, he would lose track of whoever is calling him.

"_Sasuke..._"

Sasuke looked around the area. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Noth- wait! There was a black figure walking toward him.

"_Sasuke..._"

It was calling him. But who is it?

Sasuke got his guard up. He tried to grab a weapon, but his holster was gone. '_Figures._' he thought. Ninjustu would work if he can hit it. Taijustu is useless in the fog. Genjutsu? Maybe.

When Sasuke looked up that figure disappeared. He blinked and then froze. It was right behind him, waiting to be realized until now!

Sasuke put his hand into a fist and was about to punch the person behind him until he stopped.

Whoever this person is, it looked like Sakura. "Sakura?"

Her eyes lifted to him. "_Sasuke..._"

He unclenched his hand. "Sakura?"

She stepped up and whispered in his ear. "_Sasuke... please wake up..._"

End dream...

Sasuke's eyes popped open, then he relaxed. '_Strange._'

He checked around the room for a bit. His headband was on a lamp table, no wonder why he felt nothing in his head. There was a second bed next to his. So technically, it's a couples room.

Sasuke sat himself up only to find Sakura's head resting on his lap. He touched her soft hair while she was unconscious. '_Did she took care of me?_'

He stopped for a minute and took his hand back. '_I don't like her! She's just a teammate, nothing more!_'

Suddenly, he was starting to regret what he thought. She was more than a teammate, she was his friend. '_Boy, did I mess things up bad!_'

'**_That's right, you idiot!_**'

Sasuke flinched. Where did that came from? He shrugged. Nothing.

'**_Hello! I'm talking to you, Sasuke Uchiha!_**'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. '_Who are you?_'

'**_I am your good side. One with emotion unlike you!_**'

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He going to kill himself for that. '_So, why are you here? To get me to show emotion and give up my pride? Not going to happen!_'

'**_Oh, no! It's not like that!_**'

Sasuke smirked. Outsmarted him.

'**_I'm going to make you do it!_**'

'_What!_'

'**_Don't complain! I'm just going to switch with you, that's all!_**'

'_No you can't do this to me!_'

'**_I can and I will!_**'

Sasuke's body was shaking. A strange blue aura was cover his body like the curse mark. He had his hands on his head, trying to stop what his consciousness was doing, but it had it's full aura around him. Once that was done, Sasuke smiled for the first time. "I'm taking over, Sasuke!"

The real Sasuke was trapped in his own consciousness, fighting to get out. '_Let me out of here!_'

His consciousness smirked. '**_Not a chance, unless you change, you'll never get out!_**'

Sasuke looked over to Sakura. She's still asleep even after the switch. He shook her shoulder, gently. "Sakura... wake up..."

"Hmm...!"

Sakura sat up and rub her eyes. "What? Oh, good morning, Sasuke-kun! How are you feeling?"

He smiled. "Great!"

Sakura blushed a little. He just smiled at her. The real deal! She got up and went in the kitchen to get something for him. While she was gone, the real Sasuke was really angry! '_What did you do!_'

"Giving Sakura a chance. Why?" he asked.

Sasuke slapped his forehead, which he has no headband to slap on. '_You idiot! I can't smile and then go off in romantic way!_'

He smirked. "That's your problem. Mine is much more different than yours."

Sasuke raised a brow. '_Such as?_'

He put a finger on his chin, playfully. "Oh, I don't, how about... kissing Sakura!"

Sasuke shuddered. '_Are you crazy! You can't do that!_'

He smiled, evilly. "And what if I did kiss her, huh? What are you going to do, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke clenched his hand into a tight fist. '_If you do, I swear I'm going to kill you! Just you wait!_'

He shrugged. "Change or deal with it. Your choice, Sasuke, cause there's no way you're getting out!"

'_Fine!_'

Sakura came back from the kitchen with a bowl of soup and milk for herself. "Sasuke-kun! Look what I got for you!"

Sasuke grabbed his headband and tied it on. "What is it?"

She giggled. "Close your eyes. No peeking!"

He closed his eyes and waited for the surprise. Sakura grabbed the spoon from the bowl and blew on it softly. "Say 'ahh.'

Sasuke opened his mouth. "Ahh..."

She fed him the soup and he licked his lips. "Mmm..."

"Do you like it?"

He looked at her. "I like it."

She smiled of satisfactory. "Thanks!" then she put the bowl aside. "Once you're done changing, we can go to the spring fair together, if that's okay with you?"

Sasuke was already out of bed and taking off his shirt. "Sure! Can we go somewhere else, like the... cherry blossom lane?"

Sakura nodded. "Okay!"

For a second she blushed. She has got to get out of here before it gets too revealing. She walked out of the room and waited outside. Sasuke already had his shirt off. "What's with her?"

Sasuke growled. '_Hello! You were changing in front of her! That's just wrong!_'

He smirked. "You want me to go naked and hurt your precious pride?"

Sasuke was humiliated at that. '_No! Don't you dare do that!_'

"Then deal with it!"

Sasuke sat quietly in his mind. '_Wait till I get my hands on you!_'

"Heh."

From out the window, Sakura was calling for him. "Sasuke! Are you ready yet?"

He quickly put a new shirt on and ran out the door. "Coming!"

Sasuke closed the door and walked toward Sakura. "Ready!"

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "Are you okay, Sasuke? Because you seem more... cheerful."

He smirked. "I'm fine, Sakura. I'm just excited that's all."

Sakura smiled a little. "Okay. Let's not waste time!" she took his hand in her's and ran off with him.

Naruto and Kiba...

Kiba was stunned from that. "H...how can they die, just like that? I mean, there has to be a reason why?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "No, there is no reason to that. Nothing."

Kiba walked up to him and punched him. "Snap out of it, Naruto! There must be a reason!"

Naruto rubbed his cheek. That's the same place where Sasuke hit him. He punched Kiba back. "There is none! They're gone! T-they're gone..."

Naruto fell to his knees. "They're gone... forever."

Kiba sighed. Naruto just can't understand things that are around him. He grabbed his arm and lift him up. "Come on. I found a clearing in the middle of the woods, maybe we can find a clue where Sakura and Sasuke gone to."

Naruto sniffed. "Do you think we'll find them there?"

"I hope so, Naruto, I hope."

Kiba and Naruto jumped through branch to branch. Although Naruto was at top speed, he tripped on a twig and fell on the ground face first. Kiba stopped and sighed. '_What an idiot._'

Naruto covered his face. This was not his day. He looked around and found the clearing Kiba mentioned. He walked over there. "Whoa... this place looked like a fireball just landed here!"

Kiba walked by him and picked up the ashes in his fingers. "Hmm... judging the warmth of the ashes, he or she must have been here... 4 hours ago."

He cocked his head to one side. "Well, maybe it was Kite?"

Akamaru was sniffing around the area, finding Sakura and Sasuke, until his nose bumped into a basket. "Woof! Arf! Bark, bark!"

Kiba looked up. "What is it, Akamaru?"

"Bark!"

"What?"

Kiba walked where Akamaru is and picked up the basket. "Herbs? And a ribbon?"

Naruto looked at him. "What!"

Kiba held out the ribbon and basket. "This must be the basket Sakura was using to pick herbs and Sasuke must have dropped this after this happened."

Naruto touched the ashes. "Were they destroyed? Or-"

He smeared the ashes off and red droppings of dried blood on the ground. "Or being transported to a different place?"

Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand. "Here." he put the red ribbon in his hand. "Give this to Sasuke when you see him."

Kiba summoned his chakra and he disappeared with a poof. Naruto looked at the ribbon in his hand. '_Sakura... Sasuke... I'll find you both even at the cost of my life!_'

Then Naruto hopped off to Kite's house. If he lived here, he has to know how to get there. He knock on the door hard like there was tsunami coming. Kite opened the door with annoyance. "What do you want?"

Naruto grabbed his collar. "Tell me how to get to the Spirit World!"

He sighed. "Didn't you see the paper?"

"What paper? All there was just scraps of it!"

"To bad. That was the only way to get there. Luckily, I kept a copy of it." He dug into his pocket and revealed the paper. "Now can you let go of me?"

Naruto grabbed the paper and dropped him. "Alright!"

He ran off to the clearing to retrieve them. Kite dust off the dirt. "That fool. He has no idea that once you're in the Spirit World, there's no way to get out."

The Spirit World...

Sakura was having the time of her life. First the roller coaster in the front seat. Next, the sweet taste of cotton candy in her mouth. Last, winning a stuff animal from Sasuke! This is heaven...

Sakura and Sasuke were on the roller coaster in the back seat, feeling happy. It went on a U turn and was about to drop. Sakura looked down and gasped. They were really high and was about to drop. Sakura cling onto Sasuke and screamed while going down. "Wwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sasuke kept one hand on the safety bar and the other on Sakura's waist. The real Sasuke was covering his ears. '_Why are you doing this to me?_'

'**_Because you need to soften up a little. Sakura has loved you since 12, you can't ignore her forever._**'he though.

Sakura clung onto him tighter. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke can't wait for the ride to end. '_Her screaming is killing me!_'

He brought her closer to himSakura buried her face into his chest. He put his head on top of her's. "Sakura, relax. It's just a ride."

She looked up and saw his face close to her's. Their lips almost met, but she pulled away blushing from that. "Yeah, I know that, but I'm scared of heights."

The ride was over and Sakura got out shaking a little. Sasuke held her hand for help. "Want to go on another ride?"

She sighed with relief. "Sure. Just a ride without high heights."

He smiled. "Sure..."

Sakura ran down the stairs with Sasuke, being pulled by her, to the ride. The Ferris wheel. Her favorite ride. Ever since she was little, she rides the Ferris wheelwith Ino. This time, instead of Ino, it's with Sasuke.

Sakura aboard the ride with glee and Sasuke smirked at her delight. '**_She's just like a child. I feel great to feel outside the box!_**'

'_Yeah at least you're having fun..._' he muttered.

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and she was looking at the view. "Ahh... just the same as always..."

He looked at her. "What are you looking at?"

She turn her attention to him. "The sunset. It always remind me of my mother's eyes."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. My mother use to ride with me while I was little. Ever since then, I've been riding with Ino most of the time and then myself when she spends time with Shikamaru." Sakura looked back to the sunset. "Sometimes..." she muttered.

"Sometimes what?"

She turned her direction back to him again. He had curiosity in his eyes. "Sometimes it can get lonely when friends are busy with training or dating."

Sasuke looked down. '_She has been lonely for most of her time. I said that we're not alike, but I guess, sometimes, we are._'

He slid his hand on her's. "I'm here, Sakura. You're not alone anymore. I can make it go away..."

Sakura touched her arm. Those scars have been there for a while. "Can you... can you get rid of these scars? They have been my worst memory for sticking up for myself."

"I can't. But I have a surprise for you later in the lane." he touched her arms where the scars that were made long ago. "I promise you'll like it."

Sakura blushed. '_He's... he's touching my arms...!_'

She pulled her arms back and wait for the ride to end. The conductor opened the door to let them out for the next people to enjoy. She walked down the steps, holding a small white dog. '_Is this really Sasuke? He a little more... open and... kind to me. Maybe I'm just imagining things or..._' she turn around for Sasuke to catch up. '_... or he really opened his heart..._'

Sasuke was taking his time going down the steps. He notice that Sakura was staring at him like he was hypnotizing her. "What?"

Sakura snapped out of it. "Huh? What?"

He looked at her with confusion. "Why were you staring at me?"

She made up a quick excuse to this. "Uh... nothing just, waiting for you that's all."

"Okay..."

Sakura and Sasuke were walking on a path to the cherry blossom lane. Sakura was still confused by Sasuke's sudden change while he was having a conversation with his other half.

'_Why did you touch her like that! You can't just grab her like that!_'

'**_Well, I can! I'm in control! If you can soften yourself up-_**'

'_Yeah, yeah. I get it already! That's not the point! I'm talking about is she's not a play toy for a jerk like you!_'

'**_Ohh...! Being overprotective, huh? Well can you handle more what I got in store?_**'

'_What are you-? Wait you're not serious! You're actually going to do it!_'

'**_Yes, why wouldn't I?_**'

'_Don't you even dare doing it! This will ruin my reputation!_'

'**_Deal with it!_**'

Sasuke and Sakura are in the lane. Sasuke, being a gentleman, let Sakura sit first on the bench. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist. Sakura looked down and blushed a little. He was enjoying the view of falling petals in a rhythmic way. She put down the dog and forced a breath out. "Sasuke...?"

"Yes?"

She looked at him, right in the eyes. "Are you okay? I mean are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, just in a good mood, that's all."

She's still a little suspicious about why he's in a good mood. Sakura shrugged it off for now. She can just relax and enjoy the time. Sasuke, on the other hand, he has other plans to deal with. "Sakura...?"

"Hmm...?"

Sasuek grabbed her chin, gently, making her face him. "Can you close your eyes for a minute it's nothing really special, but I think you'll like it."

Sasuke was about to faint. '_You're really are going to do it!_'

He did it slowly to enjoy every minute of Sasuke's fainting process. Sakura had her eyes closed already and was waiting for her surprise. Sasuke closed his eyes and put his lips on her's. Sakura opened her wide eyes. '_Sasuke-kun!_'

Sasuke felt a pleasurable tingle on his lips. '_This can't be happening! He's doing this just to annoy me!_'

Sakura's eyes were beginning to droop. She loved Sasuke for more than 4 years, this year, he had fallen for her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Sasuke felt a little pressure and sweet taste of Sakura on his lips. '_Mmm..._'

"Mmm..." his consciousness moaned. Never in his life has he experienced a real kiss from a girl. Can't blame him for being behind a barrier wall. He had his eyes closed, but his other half seems to enjoy the sweet taste. '**_Looks like he's enjoying it. Another day wouldn't hurt to be outside the box._**'

Sasuke stopped the kiss for air. Sakura almost fell back from the pleasure on her lips. Her eyes were still closed when he caught her. '_She fainted! Good job there, genius! How are we suppose to get home now?_' Sasuke had his arms crossed. His scowl deepened.

"Don't worry! This can't get any worse!"

A bunch of ninjas appeared out of nowhere with their weapons ready for attack. One of the ninjas came out of the shadows and appeared in the light. "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke held his ground. '**_I think things has gotten worse now!_**'

'_Ya think?_'

"Oh, boy..." he muttered. The ninjas jumped up and was about to attack, but a guy appeared out of no where. Sasuke growled. '_Hey, it's...!_'

The figure was in the shadows covered from the dust until he stepped out.

Naruto...

He was taking his time for the teleported trip he needed to find Sasuke and Sakura. He took a deep breath, then he bit his thumb and slap it on the ground. From the blood that was distributed, a white ball hovered in front of his face and expanded. "What the-!"

The ball of white covered Naruto's whole body. "Gaahh! The light! It burns!"

Suddenly, Naruto landed on the ground with an, "Oof!"

He rubbed his head and looked around. The white ball was gone, there was monks everywhere, and blobs of white are hovering over his head.

Naruto ran to a monk, who was sitting under a tree. "Hey! Do you know where I can find a girl that has pink hair with a fierily temper and a boy that has black hair with a fan on his shirt?"

The monk opened one eye. "Go to the spring festival. I believe they are there, in trouble perhaps."

"Thank you, uh... what's your name?" Naruto asked. "Lei. Lei Goken the monk."

Naruto was about to leave until he remembered something. "Hey! Aren't you that guy that smeared your kunai on Sakura's arms years ago?"

He stood up with his hands folded together. "Yes indeed I am, but I died at the age of 25 from a assassin."

"Well, thanks, Lei!" and he ran off to the festivities. Lei smiled at him. "Spunky."

Naruto arrived at the festival. Now to find the cherry blossom lane. There was a sign and an arrow that's leading to the lane. He ran on the pathway only to find two figures together and 12 other figures surrounding them. Naruto ran with chakra in his shoes and kicked the leader and gang with a good kick. The figure saw him knock down the gang. "Naruto!"

Although he was covered with dust and hidden in the shadows, Naruto can't help but answer. "Sasuke-teme?"

"Naruto come out of there! You don't know what you're doing!" Sasuke left Sakura by the nearest tree, hidden from the battle. Naruto jumped out of the dust before a random ninja almost slash him with a kunai.

"Naruto! Get out of the way!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto jumped away and he inhaled. "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

He blow out a giant fire ball in front of the ninjas. "GGGgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the ninjas yelled out from the burning blazes of the fireball. "Let's get out of here!"

Every ninja left, but the leader still stands. "Is that all you got?"

Naruto summoned his chakra. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

At least a dozen of Naruto surrounded him. "Don't get cocky, boy! This is no game you're playing!" He grabbed him sword. "Mikazuki no Mai!" three copies of himself went after Naruto's clones and sliced them up. Naruto was tossed in the air. "Wwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto landed on his back. A little blood came out of his mouth. "Gahk!"

Sasuke grabbed his kunai out of his holster and charged at him. The person holding the blade put up his sword ready to block. Instead of going head on, he turned to the left side and stabbed his back.

He fell forward looking dead. Sasuke wiped off the blood on his cheek. "That was easy. To easy... Oh, no... Naruto behind you!"

He looked behind him and he was ready to stab him. "Got you now!"

"I don't think so!"

He stabbed Naruto and he disappeared. "A clone!"

"Take this!"

Naruto kicked him up in the air, like a soccer ball, did a back flip, and kicked him with his front foot. "Sasuke! Heads up!"

Sasuke jumped in the air and kicked his head down. Face first to the ground. He spit out the blood. He's done. What a weakling. Sasuke picked up Sakura in his arms. "What happened to Sakura!" Naruto asked.

"She fainted from excitement on the roller coaster. I think she had enough for today..."

Naruto looked at her arms. "Those scars... I found one of the thugs who scared Sakura, but he's dead and in rest now."

'_Good! Let's keep it that way!_' Sasuke blurted out.

"Let's go back, Naruto..."

He smirked. "Yeah! But... where?"

Sasuke beat his head. "At our house, idiot!"

"Wait you didn't- you actually didn't do it, did you!" Naruto gasped.

"It's not what you think, Naruto! We're-"

"Augh! That's sick, Sasuke! Augh!" Naruto hacked.

Sasuke wacked him again. "Naruto! I didn't do it! I didn't have sex with Sakura! We both live together because we're stuck here! Does that make sense to you?"

Naruto rubbed his face. Twice in one day he's been punched by Sasuke. "I get it already."

"Good!" Sasuke was already walking. Naruto jogged up next to Sasuke to return to the rented house.

Inside the house...

Naruto kept an eye on Sakura while Sasuke made dinner. She was asleep, exhausted from today's excitement. Sasuke brought out ramen for Naruto and just a tomato for him. '_At least it's not sweets._' he muttered.

Naruto grabbed the ramen and started slurping with his bad manners. Sasuke took a bite out of the tomato. It squirted out a little juice from it's soft skin and landed on Naruto's cheek. "Oops!"

Naruto wiped his cheek. First the punches, now this? He suck up the warm soup in his mouth and spit it at Sasuke's face.

"Koff, koff...! Naruto! What was that for!" he wiped his face with a towel to get rid of the burning on his face. Naruto licked his lips from the leftover soup in his mouth. "Payback, Sasuke!"

"Is that so? Well then, have some more!" Sasuke pushed the rest of the tomato onto his face. "Eat this, Naruto!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! fresh fruit! It taste-!" he took a bite out of it. "- Good!"

Sasuke just smirked. '_At least he tried something._'

Naruto ate the rest of his ramen then grinned evilly. He dumped the rest of the soup on Sasuke's head. "Hope this helps!" "Gaaaahhhhh! Naruto!"

Soon, Sasuke was chasing after Naruto around the house with the bowl still on his head while Sakura was starting to wake up. "Ugh..."

She sat up in bed. Naruto was on the ground, covered in bruises. Sasuke came in with a towel on his head, without a shirt on. Sakura blushed from the past memory. "H-hey, Sasuke? How did I get back home and how did Naruto get here?"

He took the towel off his head. His hair was in a messy style that made him look stunning. "I'll tell you later... but for now, let's have a good night sleep."

She smiled. "Fine."

Naruto woke up from that thrashing. "Ugh... Sakura...?"

She turned to the other side. "Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto got up and rubbed his head. This really isn't his day. "I'm fine just... got a headache."

"Naruto why don't you sleep in my bed." she asked. "O-okay." he climbed in and pulled the covers to his neck and fell asleep. Sakura tucked in the covers to make him more comfortable. She only wants one day with Sasuke, but that's never gonna happen. She can't remember anything except the cherry blossom lane and a passionate feeling.

Sasuke came to her for a talk. He took her shoulders. "Sakura, you're not enjoying this are you...?"

She glanced at him and shrugged his hands off. "Sasuke... I don't want to go back, but... I miss my friends. This place is amazing! I couldn't go after this!"

He sat down near the window, looking at the hard frosted rain. "Sakura, I know you're sad that you miss everybody, but we can come back after we get out."

"I know that."

He turned his direction toward her, but she disappeared. "Sakura?"

She was outside playing in the rain with her clothes getting wet. She was splashing in the puddles, sticking out her tongue for the drops, and laughing for joy. Sasuke ran out the door and joined her. "Sakura!"

Sakura stopped her cherished play time. "Sasuke? What is it?" Sasuke took her in his arms and spun her around. "Whee!" she said.

He put her down. "Is this another childhood memory?" Sakura looked at him. His hair was damp soak from the rain that made it fall to his face. "Yeah, but it was just me only enjoying the rain."

'_I wish I was there to cheer her up._' he whispered. Sasuke had his eyes on her's since he came out. Sakura got out of his arms. "Sasuke, are you enjoying the rain, it doesn't look like you're having fun."

The real Sasuke struggled to answer for him. "No..."

"Well since you're not having fun..." Sakura crouched down, her hand in the puddle. "Take this then!" she splashed water at him. It gotten on his face. Wiping the dirty water from his face, he saw Sakura was gone. "Right behind you, Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

He turned and Sakura hit him again. Instead of covering himself for protection, he splashed her back. She recoiled from the muddy liquid on her face. Sasuke scratched his head. '**_I need a shower tomorrow._**'

Getting rid of the water from her face, Sakura wiped the mud off his face that covered his headband. Sasuke didn't notice until now that he was covered in mud himself. She was clean, but soaked from the rain. "Sasuke, you need a shower now. You're covered in mud!"

He looked at himself. What a mess he turned out to be! He wiped off some of the mud so he can go inside later. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll change when we get inside."

Sakura grabbed his hand and walked back in. "I'm getting tired. It must be at least 11."

Sasuke and Sakura opened the door quietly for them to sneak past Naruto without waking him up. Sasuke changed in the bedroom while Sakura changed in the bathroom. As soon as they were done, Sasuke showered and went to bed while Sakura slept on the couch. She wants them to have a good night sleep even if it mean giving up her bed to Naruto. She already had her pillow and blanket with her, but something bothered her... something big.

CRASH! BOOM! BOOM!

She scrunched up in a ball. Lightning. The one thing she hated about was lightning. Sakura went over to Sasuke and shook him gently. "Sasuke... Sasuke...?"

He woke up. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Sasuke c-can I sleep with you tonight?" she stuttered. Then the lightning went again and Sakura jumped. She hung onto Sasuke like she was a child. "Please, Sasuke? I'm scared..."

Sasuke sighed and patted her back. "Don't worry, Sakura, I'm here. You can sleep with me tonight."

She didn't let go. Only soft sniffles were making noise. His shoulder was slightly damp and she was shivering. Only crying can do that. She really was afraid of lightning. He put her down gently next to him and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Eventually, Sakura fell asleep in his arms. Not even the loudest lightning would wake her up. Although Sasuke can go to sleep his other half seemed more displeased. '_Okay, the fact is that she's scared, but you don't have to put my arms around her!_'

In his mind, two figures stand there, talking to each other like they were brothers.

'**_Well, what choice do I have? She's scared and she needs comfort from her crush._**'

'_Whatever. I don't see the point of actually falling in love with Sakura. Why do I even need her?_'

'**_Why? Because one: you want to restore your clan. And two: to unlock your emotions. You need feelings to understand people care besides being a brat that struts around acting like a bad boy._**'

'_Hey!_'

'**_Oh! And one more thing, I'll let you out for tomorrow. If you change before the sun goes down, you can live your life again._**'

'_And what if I don't change before then?_'

'**_Then... you'll never come of here!_**'

'_Ha! I'll change before then! This will be easy!_'

'**_Are you so confident that it will be easy? Love is not like a fairy tale you know. It's not that simple._**'

'_We'll see about that... I'll restore my clan. I'll destroy my brother and have my revenge. This will be like a mission._'

'**_If you compare missions and falling in love together I would say it's a... S rank mission._**'

Sakura shifted and cuddled near Sasuke, shivering a little. He opened his eye slightly and smiled. She's not shaking much, but he thinks the shiver means that she's cold. The reason why is because she tossed the top half of the blanket beside her. He grabbed the blanket and cover her shoulders. Her shivering stopped and she wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke had his eyes opened completely. "Ugh..."

He was red, burning with embarrassment. '_Okay, it's gotten worse. If Naruto wakes up, I'm done for!_'

'**_Don't worry. He's fast asleep, talking in his sleep._**' he tighten his hold on Sakura, gently. If you hear really carefully, you can hear Naruto murmuring. "... I love you ramen... no I love you...! ... mmm... delicious..."

'_That idiot. He's dreaming about ramen. At a time like this!_' Sasuke groaned.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Sakura moan and snuggle onto his chest, feeling comfortable as ever. "...Sasuke..."

The next day...

The real Sasuke was still asleep in Sakura's arms. She was still asleep also, but woke up. "...Sasuke..."

He only twitched for a second then relaxed. She got one of her arms out of his grasp and touch his face. "Sasuke... wake up..."

"Mmm..." he murmured. "Just 5 more minutes, mom..."

'_Mom!_' she thought. "Sasuke, wake up...!" Sasuke's eyes were starting to open. "Huh...?" then he realized he was still in bed with Sakura and him hugging like a couple. He let go of Sakura and got out of bed quickly. "S-sorry..."

He only got out of bed because he thought Naruto was watching. Sakura was still in bed, combing her hair until she notice something. "Huh? Why is there green in my hair? And why is there a mark on my shoulder?"

Sasuke took a strand of her hair. "It is green. How did this happen?"

Then Naruto came out of the kitchen. They both looked at him. "Naruto...!"

He looked at them strangely. "What?"

Sasuke started dragging Naruto back into the kitchen and put him in a headlock. "Okay Naruto, why did you dye Sakura's hair green?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was in the kitchen making myself some breakfast!" Naruto got out of Sasuke's grasp. "Besides, I saw you and Sakura in bed, hugging each other!"

He blushed. "That's because she was afraid of the lightning. She came to me for comfort that's all."

Naruto nudged him on the shoulder. "Come on, say it! You know I'm right!"

Sasuke just punched him. "I don't have to!"

Suddenly, Sakura squealing went in the kitchen. "This is so cute! I love it!"

Sasuke and Naruto came out of the kitchen to see her posing in front of a mirror. She was wearing a sea green with blue complement dress that came to her knees. Her hair was cut short again. The remains were on the floor in little groups of green. Green! Naruto looked at her for a second. Green hair? He took a strand of her hair in his hand. "Sakura, how did- why did you- how did your hair turn green?"

"Well, the mark must have changed me." she turned her frame so that the comma like marks showed. "I didn't know what happened, but I'm liking it!"

Naruto released the strand of lush. "Well this is a new change in you, but what if it stays like that when we go back?"

She touched the mark. "I don't think so. Maybe this is temporary when I'm in the Spirit World to long."

Sasuke just notice something else that's different while Naruto and Sakura talked. The dress. It's sticking onto her body and little scales are appearing. Her feet were starting to fade also. '_What is with this mark? It's spreading like wildfire._' he thought.

He decided to find out in the library. He rushed past them and ran out the door, leaving with the door hang ajar. '_I got to find out now before it covers Sakura whole!_'

Sakura shut the door behind her leaving Naruto at home to rest. He caught a cold, even in summer you can get them still. She's only going out to buy some medicine for him. Once Sasuke left, Naruto started sneezing all of a sudden then his nose had a tinge of red.

"Poor Naruto..." she said. She went in the market and looked for the medicine. "Colds... colds... aha! Found it!"

She took hold of the bottled cure that was fill with strange silver liquid. "A dollar and fifty cents, huh?" she payed up front and left. A shadowed figure was following her out the store with yellow eyes glowing.

Naruto was in bed, staring at the ceiling bored. Colds. They always been less helpful in most situation, but this is even worse. "Stupid cold..."

But he smirked at Sasuke, getting more attention from Sakura may drive him jealous. Even though a cold is a good excuse to miss training, he wants to smell the fresh air again. Good thing the window was open. "Cough, cough!"

'_Hurry, Sakura! I don't to be in bed forever!_' he thought as he went to sleep.

Sasuke...

He was reading through a book with red and black backgrounds on the front cover. By reading it, he discovered there were steps in the curse mark.

1. The user's hair and eyes turn into opposite colors

2. Who's clothes are turned into scales

3. The feet disappear and a tail is grown

4. He/she grows sharp teeth with fork tongue

5. His/her body length is doubled and he/she grow to the height of 22 feet.

6. When all these steps are complete, the mark will shift to the middle of the forehead.

Sasuke closed the book and shuttered. She's transforming into a snake! Not good. Definitely, not good. She'll be destroyed by the spirits that died here. Also, they'll never return unless she's cured. He ran through the pages to find a cure. On page 215, it said:

"From the mark it will grow,

Take the stab and let it go.

The curse will disappear,

from first love kiss appears."

Sasuke looked at it as if were crazy. '_What is with this book?_'

On the bottom paragraph, a English version translating the first.

"The mark will grow more powerful with every minute, only the purest sword called 'Stab' will break the curse. The curse will disappear if the welder is it's first love only. By stabbing it straight on the forehead, it's turns back into it's regular form."

He just now figured it out. This is getting worse. Way, worse. Sakura will be half snake when she's out. If she still has some energy left, there's no way he can stop her. He left without looking at the last paragraph to the rest.

"The only way to get rid of the curse is to kiss the victim. This can only work if it's unconscious. The curse's effect will revert back to it and disappear for the next 2 years."

He ran to their rent house. '_Gotta get there and tell Sakura what it is! If she transforms now, there's no way to get her back._'

He unlocked the door and opened it in a rush. "Sakura!"

Naruto woke up from his slumbering. "Huh? What is it!"

Sasuke looked in every room. He got out of bed and placed his cap on the lamp table. "Sasuke-teme, what has gone into you! You just woke me up, screaming for Sakura and-" he stopped. Then he smiled evilly. "You do like Sakura!"

"Can we talk about this later! We need to find her first! Sakura's in trouble! Big trouble!"

Naruto cocked his head. "What kind of trouble?"

Sasuke told him everything. The curse's steps. The transformation. Everything. Naruto got into his clothes and put his shoes on. "We got to hurry! Sakura's already at the- at the- Achoo!" he sneezed. "At the herb shop! Let's go!"

Sasuke slam the door shut. Naruto and him crossed the bridges, hopped through trees, and past monks with shredded clothes. When Sasuke and Naruto finally arrived at the store, the place was covered with fire and shredded slashes in random places. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" he blew fire at the store. Both fires made contact and burned out. The store was saved, but a shadow was lurking out of it. He stepped back for it to come out. With his guard up, he asked. "Sakura? Is that you?"

Her blue eyes appeared with a glowering glare. "Sss..."

Naruto took a step forward then she appeared out of the store. "Sakura!"

She slithered out. Her scales shine from the sun's rays and her fork tongue stuck out back and forth. "Sss..."

Naruto took two steps back. She slithered further and her head stood up. "Sss..."

'_This is not good. Sakura's transformation is already complete! But, where's the mark?_' Sasuke found out that the transformation isn't complete.

"Sssa... sssuke..."

He flinched. She can talk!

Naruto punched him. "Sasuke, wake up! This is no time to be dazing out!"

Sakura opened her mouth and was ready to eat them. They both jumped out of her attack only to get wrapped by her tail. Naruto and Sasuke struggled to get loose, but couldn't. "Hn...! I can't... get... free!" Naruto muttered. "Sakura! Let us go!"

'_Naruto...!_' her grip loosen a little, giving a chance for them to escape.

"Naruto! Now!" Sasuke called out as he tossed a kunai at her. It hit her side and she recoiled back. Naruto threw his shuriken and it hit her belly. Blood oozed out from the wounds. Sakura swung her tail at them. Sasuke jumped, but Naruto was tossed back. "Naruto!"

He slid and landed on the ground. "Ugh...! Sakura..."

Sasuke picked up Naruto and hopped off. '_Sakura's getting more vicious. Soon, it will be complete. I need to find the sword fast!_'

He placed Naruto down on the bench. '_But where can I find Stab?_'

The same monk that he met earlier answered for him. "You can find the legendary Stab in the purest lake, which is right next to you."

"How are you knowing my every thought? You aren't a mind reader, are you?"

The monk grabbed his shoulder and tossed him in the lake. "I think that is none of your business, boy. Look in there. I think you'll find what you're looking for."

Sasuke coughed out water and saw that the monk was gone. "Stupid monk..." he muttered as he climbed out of the water. "Woah!" he tripped on something that made him fall face first in the water again. He dug into the muddy water and grabbed it. He pulled it out and gasped. Stab! The legendary sword, Stab! But how did it get in the water? He'll have to put that aside, because Sakura is wreaking everything in sight. He got out of the water again, with Stab in his hand, and ran toward her destruction.

"Wwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she cried. All the trees she been knocking down and the monks casting spells. Blood's been oozing down from head to neck, making her tired.

"Keep purifying it! It's almost dead!" they kept shooting spells until she fell at last. "Yeah! It's finally dead!"

All the monks and priests left leaving Sasuke at shock. A puddle of blood was forming. He took this chance and stab the mark on her forehead. The sword glowed and it transformed her back to her original form. Her dress wasn't scales anymore and her feet are back. Her sharp teeth became normal, but the curse mark is still there. Her wounds were still there, dripping out droplets. He had her in his arms, waiting for it to disappear, but it didn't. "Why isn't it disappearing?"

He remembered a word that said there was a cure. '_Kiss... I think._'

She is unconscious, nothing left but to do it. He pulled Sakura close to him and put his lips on her's. There was a little poison left in her mouth, but he took that chance. '_Please come back, Sakura! This can't end like this! I need you!_'

The poison entered his mouth and it started taking effect. His head swayed back and forth until he collapsed. She was still in his arms so she fell on top of him. "Sakura... come back..."

Naruto...

"Where are they?" he said while jumping through crush down trees and smashed rocks. "Ugh... stupid cold..."

His vision was getting blurry. The headache made it harder for him to concentrate. '_Just a little further...!_' he thought. '_Ugh...! Oh, no! I can't... move...!_'

The cold is paralyzing his body function. His sight on Sasuke and Sakura turned blurry. "Darn it! Ugh!"

His vision became so blurry that he made contact with the tree. "Oof!" then he sank down again, unconscious.

Sasuke and Sakura...

"Ugh...! What happen to me...?" Sakura said while getting up slowly, out of Sasuke's arms. "Where... am I?"

She looked around the area. "What happened here? It looks like a monster came here and destroyed everything!"

She saw Naruto out of the clearing, it looks like his cold got the better of him. She ran over to him and shook him gently. "Naruto... Naruto..."

"..."

Sakura sighed. She pick him over her shoulders and walked back to Sasuke. She placed Naruto next to him. "Sasuke... wake up..."

He didn't wake up. Sakura felt his hand. His hand was cold. Dead cold. "Sasuke...! Wake up, please!" she shook him. He still didn't wake up. She put her head on his chest to listen for his heart beat. No pulses. "No! Sasuke!"

She had tears in her eyes, falling on his shirt. "Sasuke! Please come back! Please... come back, Sasuke..." she whimpered. "I love you..."

Her tears fell faster onto his shirt. She tighten her grip more. '_Sasuke... please come back... please!_'

Tiny blue sparkles were hovering over his shirt. They entered into his body and started healing him. The poison disappeared and he was coming back to life. His eyes twitched slightly. Sakura opened her eyes and notice her hands are twinkling. She placed both hands on top of his chest and focused all the power she has into his body. "Bring him back! Please, bring him back!"

The sparkling stars made his body glowed. Soon, his eyes were opening. "...Ugh."

She still had her eyes closed, bringing him back. "Please come back...!"

Sasuke's eyes opened completely. Sakura stopped and she was panting slightly. He sat up, but she knocked him back down. "Sasuke! You're alive!"

She had her arms around his neck, tears dropping onto his shoulder. "Sasuke..."

He had nothing left to do but pat her back for comfort. "It's alright, Sakura. I'm here for you. I'm here..."

"I thought you were gone, Sasuke... I thought I'd lose you..."

Even though it's not his style, he hugged her. "Sakura, it's okay. Calm down, I'm here."

Her trembling stopped and she looked at him. "I'm glad you're alright, Sasuke."

"Yeah..."

They remain like that for about 3 minutes, but then Sakura started leaning in, her eyes closed. Sasuke know what she's doing. He closed his eyes and leaned in also. Their lips met. It was short, but sweet. "Mmm..."

They broke apart and Naruto woke up. "Ugh... What the-?"

Sakura had a little red on her cheeks. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto had his hand on his head. "Yeah, but a little dizzy from the cold."

"Here. Let me help." Sakura placed her hand on his forehead. Five little stars went into his forehead, healing his cold and headache. Naruto was amazed. "Woah...! How did you do that?"

"I'll tell you when we get back home." Sasuke said. Naruto got up, feeling better than ever. Sakura got up as well, but when she took at least 2 or 3 steps she fell on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto turned around. "Sakura!"

One day later...

"Mmm..." she muttered. After healing Sasuke and Naruto, she never felt this tired in her life. Her eyes were still closed, no energy to open them at all. There was a little murmuring near her bed. It sounds like someone's talking about something. She rest a little while longer, until someone shook her gently. "Sakura...? Sakura..."

She opened her eyes slowly. "Mmm..."

"Hey, Sasuke! Sakura's coming around!" Naruto called out to him. Her eyes opened completely. "Naruto...?"

He hugged her. "Sakura! You're okay!"

"Naruto, get off! You're hurting me!"

He got off her and scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Sorry, Sakura. I got carried away, hehe..."

She sat up in bed and looked around. "It's okay, Naruto, but how did I get home?"

Naruto was digging in his pocket for something. "Sasuke carried you all the way here. He must have been really worried about you." he took out a box. "Here. He told me to give this to you when you wake up. He never told me what's inside it."

"Thanks." Sakura took the box and began to unwrap it. She gasped. "A necklace!" she held it out. It gleamed in the sun's rays making it more valuable. It was a cherry blossom necklace with golden chain and life like cherry blossoms. She put the necklace on and squealed.

Naruto covered his ears until she was done. "So that's what he got you! A necklace!"

"Hey, Naruto."

"What?"

"Do you like anyone by any chance?"

Naruto thought hard about this. "Nope!"

"Not one?"

"Well there is one girl I have an eye on, but she keeps running away from me."

Sakura groaned. '_That idiot! He has no clue it's Hinata!_'

"Oh, yeah! I forgot Sasuke out getting lunch! Duh!" Naruto hit himself and he fell back of the chair.

Sakura got out of bed and lifted him up. "Naruto, you're such a klutz!"

"Hehe."

Sakura went outside, smelling the fresh air she missed. The light breeze cooled her. The pleasurable sight of the sea and the sun warming her face. She sighed sadly. This is all going away once she leaves. She sat down next to the waves that crashed on the land's surface. She dipped her feet into the water and sighed happily. "Aww..." she forgot how the water felt like. The little fishes swam around her feet, tickling her. Sakura giggled and stared out into the sea. "It's so beautiful!"

Someone sneaked behind and hugged her. She turned around and smiled.

Sasuke...

Since Naruto like the ramen from Ichiraku, he bought one for him. He carried it in his left hand because there was a special treat for Sakura in his right. '**_I guess I was wrong about you, Sasuke Uchiha._**'

He was walking back home for him to relax. '_So, can I live my life again?_'

'**_How will I know that you're not going back as a cold hearted bad boy?_**'

'_Don't worry. I know my lesson today. I'll spend more time with Sakura and get to know her, so relax._'

'**_My, my..! You have changed! A lot! But you're still level headed._**'

'_I'll take that as a complement._'

Sasuke took out his keys and unlocked the door. Naruto was on the couch, waiting for the right moment. He placed the bags down and sat with him. "Naruto, I got you some ramen. Aren't you going to eat it?"

He kept watching T.V. before Sasuke waved a hand across his face. "Hello? Earth to Naruto! Wake up!"

He turned his head. "What is it, teme?"

"Naruto aren't you going to eat your ramen?"

"Nope!"

"?"

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

"Huh?"

Sasuke turned around and Naruto was there, holding his ramen. "Fooled you!"

He turned his head back to Naruto. He smiled and then poof. He disappeared. "A clone?"

"Ha!"

"Hey, Naruto. Where's Sakura?"

"Outside in the backyard. Watching the sea."

"Thanks."

Sasuke grabbed the plastic bag he placed on the table and opened the back door. There she is, looking out at the sea her feet in the water looking carefree. He placed down the bag carefully and sneaked over to Sakura.

"It's so beautiful!" she said.

He got closer and hugged her. She turned around and smiled. "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hi, Sakura-chan."

She giggled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you and I brought lunch." he let got of her and bring out the bag. "It's a special treat for you."

"Oh! What is it?" she asked.

"Close your eyes and guess what it is."

She closed her eyes. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Good."

He opened the bag and took out the bento boxes. He opened one of the boxes lids and grabbed a tiny piece of rice with the chopsticks. "Say ahh!"

She opened her mouth. "Ahh..."

He fed her. "Well?"

"It's rice from a... bento box? Am I right?"

"Yes! Can you guess the next one?"

He closed his eyes and put his lips on her's. Then he stopped for her to guess. She lick her lips. "A kiss from a hot teammate?"

"Correct."

She kicked her feet in and out, splashing water in the air. "Ready to eat?"

He gave her the bento box and he started eating his. She ate a little of her rice then stop to look at the sea again. He notice something different about her. Those scars. They're fading. She's using her gift to get rid of them. Why is that? Sasuke put aside his lunch and tapped her arm causing her to flinch at his touch. "Sakura, why are you getting rid of your scars?"

She touched the almost faded scars. "It's memories kept bothering me. If they're gone, I won't have to suffer anymore."

She continued the process and ate more rice. He couldn't do anything to stop it. What does he have to do? Beat up his brother with a bazooka? Toss Naruto in a lake infested with flesh eating fishes? Kick Lee's butt in a fight? Whatever.

"Sasuke...? Are you okay? Sasuke...?"

He was in some sort of daze experience. Sakura waved a hand in front of his face. "Sasuke! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me. Is something wrong?"

"No. It's a bad habit. Nothings wrong."

"Well, I'm making sure if anything is wrong with you."

"Heh... I'm fine, Sakura."

She finished the remaining rice left and open the door. Naruto sat on the floor, polishing his kunai knifes from the last battle. She threw away her trash and sat next to him. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmm...!"

"That girl you mentioned earlier,"

He stopped polishing his dagger. "Yeah, and?"

She nudged him. "You like Hinata, do you?"

"So that's her name. Hinata. It always escapes me whenever I'm on a mission or training with Jiraiya-sensei."

"Don't ask why, but I think you should,"

She whispered in his ear. "And then... after that... got it?"

"Got it! Operation: Hinata Pinata starts tomorrow! Thanks Sakura!"

"Oh, Naruto. One more thing."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Stay away from Neji. He gets over protective on Hinata. That's why she's kept guarded."

Naruto put away his cloth in his pocket. "Gotcha! Stay away from Neji."

Sasuke came inside, holding the plastic bag in his hand. "What's going on?"

Naruto opened his mouth. "We were talking abo-" Sakura covered his mouth and laughed nervously. "We were talking about how to get out of the Spirit World, right, Naruto?"

He took her hand off his mouth. "Yeah! Nothing more than that! Hehe he..."

He threw away the bag and sat down also. "Speaking of that, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Well, I found a little paragraph that tells where we can get out of here." Sakura pointed out. "The little paragraph said that if want to get out, we have to say the word Kai when we first arrived here."

Naruto punched a fist in the air. "Yeah! Now I can see Iruka-sensei again!"

"But..."

Sasuke banged his head and Naruto covered his head where the bruise is. "But, what?"

Sakura placed an ice bag on top of his head. "But, there's a catch, when we say the word Kai, a ogre will appear and wants proof that we're alive."

"Doesn't our headbands count as proof?" Naruto removed the ice bag from his head and wacked Sasuke back. "Take that, teme!"

She scratched her head. "True, but that wouldn't do. The ogre only accepts a strange pink bracelet that's only found in a cherry blossom tree."

Both of them are now fighting. Throwing punch and kicks at each other. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!"

Their little fight went outside out the door, scaring monks and priests passing by. She sighed. "They're never going to stop are they?"

Sakura locked the door and went after them. "Sasuke! Naruto! Cut it out! You're 16 for Pete's sake!"

Kiba and Akamaru...

They already crossed the gate back from their exploit mission. "Hey, Akamaru? Do you think they found her yet?"

His whining was his answer. Kiba laid back on the tree. "I hope so, Akamaru. It might have been crazy, but it was a little fun fighting that Kite guy."

"Bark! Arf!"

He patted his head. "Yeah, let's look for Hinata. Maybe we can go out for lunch together."

Akamaru got into his jacket. "Woof! Bark, bark!"

"Come on. Let's find her!"

The Spirit World...

Sakura looked in the cherry blossom tree, searching for the bracelet. '_The book said that the bracelet is found in a cherry blossom tree when Yin and Yang circle each other. What did it mean?_'

She looked out in the opening. "Those idiots. Do they ever stop?"

Their battle became so intense, people gathered around and her teammates were kicking up dirt. People were yelling and screaming for one of them to win.

"Yeah! Beat him up, Sasuke! Show him what you're made of!"

"Naruto! I'm betting all my money on you to win! Don't screw up!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

'_Just ignore them, Sakura. It'll be over soon. Just find what you're looking for._' She hopped to the next tree and searched. '_Hey! Isn't this where I fed the fishes earlier?_'

Two big fishes were circling around each other. One black. The other white. Sakura looked at them. "Yin and Yang?"

The two fishes continue to circle each other. The Yin and Yang symbol image appeared, spinning slowly as they swam around each other. She turned back to the tree and searched at every possible places. "If the fishes are Yin and Yang then that means-!"

She looked under a pile of blooming blossoms and there was the bracelet. "-It was here all along! Got to tell Sasuke and Naruto I found it!"

She jumped down and ran for the ruckus they're making. She put it on her wrist so she doesn't lose it. When she got there, people were crowding the view. "Get out of my way! My friends are in there!"

She pushed through the crowd until she was up in front. Still, Sasuke and Naruto were battling for dominance. '_Those fools! Can't they settle down for once?_' she thought. "Sasuke! Naruto! I found what we're looking for!"

Both of them looked where Sakura is and jumped out of the circle. They grabbed her arms and started running away. "Hey! Where are we going! The entrance is the other way!"

"We know that! We have to lose the crowd first!" said Naruto. "It's the only way to lose them! We want to go as much as you do!"

"Did you found the bracelet?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure did!" she held up her wrist. The pigment colored ornament dangled up and down as they ran. They turned left at the corner and slip into the shadows.

"Hey! Where did they go! That guy owns me money!"

"Hey! Maybe they went this way! Come on!"

The angry mob went straight into the clearing. They sighed with relief. "Are they gone?" Sakura whispered. Naruto took a peek around the corner. "They're gone. We can get out now."

They got out of the squeezed tight corner and ran for the exit. "Come on! The mob might see us if we're out in the open to long!"

They manege to get to the sign without seeing the mob. "Ready?"

"Naruto we can't just do it separately! We need to say it together to get out!"

"Sakura's right. If we did it separately, then only one of us will go back to the other side."

"One, two, three!"

"Kai!" they said at the same time.

When they said the word, a strong wind blew in. From up above, a dragon flew down in a circle landing right in front of them. Naruto was amazed. "Woah..."

The dragon lowered it's head. "Are you the one's who called me?" it said in a low voice. It puffed out it's breath making Naruto fall down. Sasuke answered for him. "Yes we did. Will you take us back to the other side?"

The dragon turned his attention to him and glared. "What makes you think I will accept this request? You might be vengeful spirits wanting to escape as humans. Do you have proof that you're alive and not some trick?"

Sasuke returned the glare and stepped aside for Sakura to show him the ornament. She held up her wrist and he looked at it with his yellow truculent eyes. He brought his head back and got down for them to climb. "It is proof that you are real, but that boy, that boy is unique with his talent."

Sakura cocked her head. "But, aren't you supposed to be an ogre?"

Naruto was climbing up along his scales. Sasuke was already aborad. His head raised up to her eye level. "The book has many typos in it's literature. Instead of an ogre, I am a dragon name Kai. My duty is to take people in and out of the Spirit World."

Sakura fumbled with her fingers. "Um... Kai...?"

His eyes blinked. "Yes...?"

"Could I... may I... can I ride on top of your head...?" she stuttered, playing with her hair.

"Not many people rode my head in a 1,000 years. Only people that rode my head had courage to do it." he said, blowing out blue fire in the sky. It made a fiery circle showing a clearing where a basket and blue flower lay there. "Is that where you first came here?"

She nodded her head. Kai lowered his head again and she climbed up. His head rose and unfold his wings. He entered the portal and off they flew. Inside the portal was fascinating! It might be in fast motion, but Naruto thought it was cool. "Woah...!"

"You better keep your head in before you fall off into the nether world!" Sasuke said. Naruto reared back, afraid he might fall off. "Thanks for the info, teme!"

Besides the fact that they're fighting again, Sakura was amazed. "Wow...! You've been doing this for a 1,000 years! It must be amazing for people to see it!"

The blued scaled dragon had a feeble smile on his face. "People do enjoy the ride. That why I come in handy for this pleasure."

Sakura pat his head. "Must have been boring since people haven't ridden you for a 1,000 years..."

"Nah! A first this wasn't my choice, but they made me put into the position. I was turned into a dragon and been put by my duty to the test."

"So you were a human being before you became a dragon!" she gasped.

"Indeed I use to, but it's been fun being a dragon! You can fly and blow fire!"

"Well, ether way, I think being a human and a dragon is most fun."

"Hang on! We're almost there!"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke clung onto him. The portal opened up and they went in. When they crossed to the other side, Kai flew up and then landed on the ground softly. "We have arrived."

Naruto and Sasuke jumped off him and waited for Sakura. She was climbing down until she slipped. "Wahh!"

Sasuke took action and caught her. She clung onto him, screaming. "Sakura. You can stop now."

She opened one eye and got off him. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

Kai was about to take off. "Wait!"

He fold his wings back. "What is it?"

Sakura held out a piece of chocolate. "Here. It's a thank you for taking us back."

His tongue slipped between his teeth and grabbed the little candy. His tongue tickled her hand. He ate the little candy. "I hadn't have one if these in a 1,000 years! Thank you for your generosity."

"You're welcome!"

He flew off into the portal and disappeared. Leaving them to find their sensei. After a while, they found their sensei sitting in a tree reading his indecent book. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes?"

He was behind them. They turned around and sighed. "Can we go home?"

He assumed the position and they disappeared.

Next time... World of Water...

That's the end! So what do you think? Thanks for reading! Navy blossom


End file.
